


Something Akin to a Fairytale III: Across Five Seasons

by bluetoast



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Mildly Dubious Consent, Odin's Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Traditions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki were raised as brother and sister; but they also knew that they weren't related. Not in that way. What neither of them knew was that their father, King Odin, decided that once they were old enough they would be married to each other. It was a good thing then, that they were both madly in love/lust with each other, but didn't dare act on it. Unfortunately, the Norns never let any couple have that much luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the time in this fic: Asgardian days are 34 hours long. Weeks are 9 days long, all months are thirty-six days long. Years are twelve months. (432 days)

Thor slowly opened his eyes, sighing at the empty space next to him in his bed. He ran his arm over the cool sheets, lamenting the absence of the maiden he had been dreaming about. Outside, he could hear the gentle rain spattering against the stone balcony, and the air had a clean, new scent about it. Even though he often thought the rain as negligible, he was slightly glad that he wouldn't be spending such a damp day on the training grounds. The rain was more apt to make some of the trainees clumsy, and carelessness often led to serious injuries that required greater attention than a novice healer could provide.

Not that he'd been allowed much time on the training grounds as of late anyway.

He knew that as the crown-prince of Asgard, certain things would always be expected of him. He'd known that for so long, he couldn't remember not knowing it. He also knew that certain things would be out of his control; much as he wished they weren't. He never really objected to most of them. Then there were things he didn't want to do that he had to do anyway. When Father informed him yesterday that in a year's time, he would be handing the throne over to him, Thor knew it was time to start taking more duties seriously. Council meetings were often dull and could prove to be more exhausting than six rounds of combat. 

He grunted and buried his face into his pillow as the idea of meetings and battle slipped away and were replaced by his fantasy. He slid one hand under the bedclothes, wrapping it around his cock as he imagined that the young woman was lying beside him, her thighs parted in invitation. An invitation he gladly accepted as he began to pump himself, picturing his lover letting out a sharp gasp, moaning in time with his thrusts. Arms clinging him, her voice full of lust against his ear, the tiny pricks of pain from her fingernails digging into his flesh, urging him on to continue. He groaned and the image changed, he was taking her from behind, her face flushed, her whole body trembling as he claimed her body with his. His breath became ragged as he pictured his lover crying out his name as she came, her whole body shaking. 

As he spilled on his hands and the sheets, Thor grimaced, feeling ashamed at his fantasy. But he could not hold back the other images, and he let them wash over his mind. He could see her now, lying here, next to him, that sweet smile on her face, her black hair splayed on the pillow, her face still pink as their breathing returned to normal. 

Loki. 

His younger sister. 

He swallowed hard, part of him wishing he could will the desire he felt for her away, and at the same time, wanting to relish in it. He closed his eyes, picturing her bottom lip trembling as he started touching her again, his passion no where near sated. Her sharp angles were gone, her bony, lithe build had turned curvy, her small, girlish breasts had become to be a proper handful, and the cause of this transformation was clear. Her belly was swollen and heavy with child; _his_ child. His babe growing in Loki's womb, one they had made together, in this bed, his sister wanting it as much as he did. 

There was a crash of something falling to the floor in the next room, snapping Thor from his thoughts and he sat up, frowning. There was a clatter and a scrape, and he heard a footman mumble an apology to another; they had dropped a tray lid. He chuckled and rubbed his face with his clean hand, then tossed back the bedclothes and went into his bathing chamber to wash up before he broke his fast. 

As he soaped away his spent seed and the sweat from his sleep, his guilt over such lustful thoughts abated somewhat. It wasn't as if he and Loki were blood siblings; they had just been raised as such. There wasn't much offered to him by way of explanation; or even how Loki came to live on Asgard, only that she was the daughter of his grandmother's nephew. Thor often wondered where the rest of his grandmother's family had gone, why no one else stepped forward; but at the same time, he was glad that Loki lived here. Although he found it odd that this nephew's name was never spoken; perhaps he had done something that displeased the rest of the family that caused his name to be stricken. 

When the two of them had been younger, his little sister had tried tagging along with him and his friends, but after a disagreement with Sif that culminated in Loki cursing his friend's hair dark, she retreated to their mother's world of magic and weaving. Then, much to his chagrin, Thor stopped noticing his sister until one day he caught Fandral staring at a pretty maid and said something highly improper, which ended with him punching his friend after realizing the lewd comment had been about _Loki_. Ever since that day, he found himself observing his sister more often; usually under the guise of being protective or pretending to pay more attention to one of her friends. That Sigyn girl who he swore doubled as his sister's shadow – when she wasn't kissing Sif. 

Thor dunked his head into the cold water of the hip-bath, holding himself under water for ten seconds before throwing back his hair, taking a few deep breaths. Sif never said anything; most likely she knew how he felt towards Loki and didn't care; and was enjoying watching him struggle. He grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. He needed to turn his focus off of Loki and onto today's tasks. 

After dressing, he went into the main part of his chambers, where his breakfast was laid and waiting, and he sat down, picking up his schedule, which had also been left behind on a tray. There was a meeting with the privy council this morning that was expected to last through lunch, then he was to speak with the stable-master about which mares and stallions would be selected for this year's foaling. He pushed the parchment away and turned his focus onto his food, before the idea of breeding horses led him back to thinking about Loki.

*

Loki tucked her hands into the sleeves of her dress as she made her way down the corridor, heading for the library. She had known that after her one-thousandth name day, she would have to start preparing for an impeding arranged marriage. No one ever told her, it was just how things were _done_ on Asgard. Once a girl turned that age, she was considered an adult, and thus, ready for marriage. She knew what it meant for her; a bargaining piece in a treaty, no doubt. So here she was, heading to the library to look for books of all things, about preparing a proper trousseau. She could just imagine the sorts of things that were to fill it; gowns, jewels, small-clothes, and things she would make herself. 

“Good morrow, Loki.” Thor's voice called from a side corridor and she stopped.

“Good morrow.” She replied, smiling as he came over to her. “I thought Father had sent you to meetings all morning, in preparation for next year.” 

“I am on my way there, actually.” He returned her smile. “I just happen to be taking the long way around.” 

“Now now..” She adjusted his crooked over-robe. “No shirking duties, your majesty.” 

He pushed her hands away, laughing. “Mother already fusses over me enough, you do not need to join her.”

“Would you prefer I drag you by your ear down the corridor to take you to your tasks?” She grinned, lifting her chin as he flushed. “I seem to recall Mother doing that a few times in our childhood.” 

Thor shook his head. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up again.” He waggled her finger at her, as if she were a little girl who still played with dolls. “Did we not?”

“ _You_ agreed. _I_ merely agreed not to bring it up in front of your friends.” She stepped away. “Run along, Thor. If you are to be king within a year, you must learn to manage your time better. You shouldn't keep guilds leaders and such waiting. Their time is every bit as important as yours.”

He started down the corridor, still looking at her. “I'll see you at dinner!”

“If you remember to show up!” She called after him and turned back for the library, a small skip in her steps. Teasing her brother was one of the few things she wasn't certain if she could ever grow out of. Why should she? It was one of the few things she could do and not be reprimanded for, provided she did it in private and never in front of someone not in the family. 

The library was quiet as she came in, and she glanced longingly at the area where the spell-books were kept. She would have loved to have gone there, and spend the day getting lost in the stacks. Instead, she went past the fiction section, down a short flight of stairs and heaved a rather heavy sigh as she reached the collection on handicrafts and other 'domestic' arts. “I just need some fresh ideas, that's all.” She hummed to herself as she ran her fingers slowly along the tomes. 

It wasn't the concept of marriage that she objected to; it was her lack of a voice in whom she would marry that bothered her. She could be betrothed and bundled off to any prince, king, or noble that her father felt suitable. She had to wonder if her biological father would have treated her similarly; neither he nor her mother were ever spoken of. Loki always assumed that her mother died in childbirth and her father was destroyed by grief, or had been killed in the war against Jotunheim. Either way, the story of her parents was swept up and kept unspoken; and she came to Asgard as a baby. 

Still, it would have been nice to have a portrait of the two of them, or even just one of them. How many hours had she looked in the mirror, wondering which of her features she'd inherited from which parent? The high cheekbones had to be from her father. He was grandmother Bestla's nephew, and in her painting, she had high cheekbones, proud and strong. 

Loki sighed and shook her head, trying to clear it. She pulled out a stout tome, not bothering to look at the title and settled into the nearest reading nook, keeping her back towards the wall and her front towards the rest of the library. She was already deciding that in her trousseau, she'd make certain to weave spells into any garments to make them repel stains and that she was going to have lace on everything she could. Despite her tomboyish ways of running off in trousers and a blouse to ride horses and her love of adventures (when she could have them) secretly, she _adored_ dressing in things frilly and feminine.

She opened her book and began to read.

**  
“We should have told them earlier.” Frigga told her husband as she set down the shuttle of her loom. “Thor and Loki should have been informed as soon as Thor came of age.” There was a small boom of thunder and she shook her head. 

It had been a rainy spring on Asgard. While the mages had some control over the weather, the atmosphere of realm needed time to 'recover' as it were, and find some semblance of balance. In a few days, summer would begin officially, and it promised to be a warm, clear night. 

“You know why I have kept this from them.” Odin shook his head. “We will tell them tonight, at dinner. We will make the betrothal public at the solstice festival tomorrow night.” 

“Still.” She sighed and tapped her fingers against the wood. “You do not think that a wedding within the year is too soon?”

“No. There is no need for there to be a lengthy engagement.” He frowned. “I will agree that this should have been done sooner. I could have been spared the scraping and pathetic attempts by several lords and princes who feel their daughters should be the next queen of Asgard.” 

“And you feel our daughter will be a suitable queen?” She raised her chin. “Loki is barely of age.”

“As is Thor.” Odin rose from his chair and started to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. “We will not abandon them once all the ceremonies are complete. It will be a matter of passing the crown and then easing them into their roles. Certainly, they are both clever enough that the transition will take no more than a mere half a century. Even after that time, we shall not leave Asgard.”

“Why must you always simplify the complicated and complicate the simple? You do not worry that someone will take advantage of the situation?” She rose to her feet. “Odin, this is...” She shook her head as he came over to her and held her arms with his hands. “There is no guarantee that they will agree to this marriage. Not that they can object, nor were they kept ignorant that their blood connection is minor.” She knew that wasn't the issue; she had seen things in her loom, things that were she younger, she might have cause to blush. But there was never a time given to her visions. “I do fear they will be angry with us.” 

The Allfather pulled away, his face amused. “I believe Loki is at the age where she is supposed to be disagreeable. They will have time to get used to the arrangement, longer than most. How long did we have, a fortnight?”

Frigga smothered a snort. “Roughly that.” She sighed and kissed him gently. “So it is to be a wedding come the winter, a coronation come spring.” She shook her head. “I will send word to the kitchens that the family will be dining together in the smaller hall.” She paused. “Now are you going to agree with me for making it clear from the start that Loki is adopted, even if we have never told her the truth of her parents?”

Odin gave her a wan smile. “She's a clever girl, Frigga. She knows that if her father was my mother's nephew, she is part jotun. After the war, Laufey's reign was overthrown and he and his family were all executed. If I had not smuggled the girl back to Asgard, she would be dead.”

She shuddered. “And a poorer place this realm would be without her.” She took a breath. “She is a good girl.” 

“That she is.” He kissed her forehead. “Although I expect there will be a great many princesses with broken hearts when they learn of the engagement.” 

She went and retrieved her slippers from under the loom and slid her feet into them. “All of them more vapid than the last. The only other maid in this realm with the same fortitude and strength to be queen is Lady Sif, and she is clearly not interested in our son in anything more than friendship.” She smoothed out her skirt. 

“Yes. I believe she is the one in our son's group of friends who keeps them out of causing too much mischief.” He turned and headed for the door. “Minimal servants for dinner, I do not want a great deal of gossip in the kitchens.” 

“I believe that alone, might cause gossip.” She chuckled. “But I agree, better to keep it controlled than to let it run rampant.” 

*

Loki set her sketchbook aside, falling back on her bed and sighing. She gazed up at the canopy, the images as familiar to her as her own hands. Prancing and leaping unicorns, in brilliant, unnatural horse colors of purple, green and yellow, surrounded by flowers that she learned the names of before she could spell them. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting to another bed, one she had never slept in, one she had not done more than sat on, and even then, rarely. 

How long had the man in her fantasies been Thor? 

While there was always that part of her that whispered that he was her brother, the fact remained that he really wasn't. That usually swept away her apprehension and she allowed herself to indulge in the idea that Thor might want her in the way that she wanted him. She rolled over, the idea of Thor putting his hands on her causing her to flush. She could see his hands clearly in her mind, unlacing her gown, the dress pooling at her feet before he lifted her into bed, removing the rest of her clothes and -

“Your grace?” Anira, her lady's maid, called from the other room. “Are you in here?”

She sat up, smoothed her skirt down and rose from the bed. “Yes, I'm sorry, Ani, I lost track of time.”

The older woman regarded her, and then waved her towards the vanity. “It's perfectly fine, it looks as if you made an effort with your hair already.” 

She chuckled and took her seat, and the maid came over, deftly undoing her braid. “I never understood why I have to have my hair put up for dinner.” 

“Way of things.” The woman answered, brushing out her hair. “I suspect you'd rather keep it down and free most of the time.”

“Well, it's simpler that way.” She answered, fastening a bracelet around her wrist. “Things seem to be twice as complicated when I have to dress for dinner.”

“Hm.” Anira took up the curling iron. “Oh, before I forget, I was able to get the karrowroot for you from Alfheim.”

“Wonderful.” She lifted her chin. “I find it rather deplorable that I can't go down to the market myself and purchase it. Lady Sif and Lady Sigyn can do it.” 

“That's because they're ladies and not princesses.” She chuckled and started curling the ends of Loki's hair. “But I do concur that you should be allowed to go, provided you had an escort.” 

“If I asked for that, I'd get it in the form of platoon of guards.” She remarked. “I suspect my coiffure for the solstice festival will have to be some insanely complicated affair.” 

“I'll come by tomorrow afternoon, we'll set your hair in curls.” She picked up an ornate comb. “Don't pretend you don't enjoy getting gussied up, your grace.” 

“True.” She smiled. “Flowers?”

“I'll get some summer roses.” She gathered the front of Loki's hair together, pulling it free from her face and set it in place with the comb. “Of course, that means a longer prep time.” 

“Oh, I'll bring a book.” She chuckled. “That's the problem with getting all prettied up. You have to sit still to do it.” 

“Yes.” Anira plucked at the lace lining her dress, freeing it from where it was stuck. “That's everything.” She pursed her lips. “Stand up and let me look you over.” 

Rolling her eyes, she did as bid and gazed at her maid, blinking. “I believe you are under the mistaken impression that you're a governess.”

“That's what happens when your mother is one.” She adjusted a few things on the skirt of her dress. “There you are, all pretty and ready for dinner.” She handed her a handkerchief. 

“Thank you.” She took the offered cloth. “You won't need to come back after dinner, Anira. If I can't get out of my clothes and my hair into two braids at my age, that's rather pathetic.”

“All right.” The maid replied. “I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then?”

“Yes.” She nodded and headed for the door, “Good night.” 

“Good night, your grace.” Anira answered.

Loki tucked the handkerchief inside of her sleeve as she made her way down the corridor, heading for the private hall, where dinner was only held a few times a year. The fact that the plans for tonight's meal had changed already had her on edge; but there was little information anyone could give her. She glanced down at her hands, rubbing at a callous on the ball of her thumb. The last time they had family dinner in this hall had been Father announcing that come next spring, Thor would ascend to the throne. That was three months ago. 

“Good evening, Loki.” Thor's voice called and she turned. 

“Good evening.” She arched her eyebrow at him. “Did you get caught in the rain again, or were you trying to drown yourself?”

“Sass.” He offered his arm and she took it. “I washed my hair, if you must know. It should be dry by the time dessert is served.”

“I don't suppose you know why dinner has changed locations, do you?” She asked, “I was sent word this afternoon with my tea, and the servant could tell me nothing.”

“You're more likely to know than I am. I spent my afternoon listening to two men argue over which one of them owned some pigs.” He sighed. “Then I had to listen to the magistrate of their area apologize for having to bring the matter this far into the courts.” 

“Wouldn't the obvious solution be to divide the animals equally and if there's an odd number, serve the last one at a mutual dinner to celebrate the resolution?” She shook her head. “Or are the pigs already dead and the one who did the butchering refusing to share the meat?”

“It's not even time to slaughter pigs, Loki.” He laughed. “In this case, it was over piglets being divided up between the owner of the sow and the owner of the boar.” 

“Sounds as if someone was over complicating something simple.” Loki cleared her throat. “They should both get an equal number.”

“Exactly.” They came to the dining room and a servant opened the door so they could go inside. 

*

Odin waited until all of his family had eaten at least a few bites of food before clearing his throat to open the conversation. He glanced down the table at Frigga, who gave him a slight nod, a silent signal that she was prepared for whatever this dinner was going to bring. “Thor, Loki?”

Loki responded first, putting down her spoon. “Is something wrong, Father?”

“No.” He gave her a smile. “Nothing is wrong.” 

Thor glanced across the table at his sister and then back at him. “Have plans changed for tomorrow as well? The weather is supposed to be clear.”

“They have changed in one way.” He took a breath. “There will be a wedding to announce.” 

“A wedding?” Loki's voice was just loud enough to be heard. The girl sounded more scared than surprised. “Whose?”

“Yours.” He stated simply, shifting his gaze to his son, who looked ready to turn the table over. “Your marriage to Thor.” 

“ _What_?” His son cried. “Loki's too young to be wed! She cannot leave Asgard!” He howled in pain as there was the sound of his daughter's foot making contact with his son's leg and glared at his sister. “Certainly you agree!”

“Did you even hear what Father said?” She spluttered. “I am to be married to you, you idiot!”

“Loki!” Frigga admonished, “do not insult your brother.” She rounded on Thor. “And you! Calm down young man!”

“This...” Thor took a long drink from his goblet. “Father, is this some sort of joke?”

“No.” Odin was rather surprised at the reactions being mild, compared to what they could be. “You two are to be wed come winter. I confess, I have had this planned for some time, and your mother has already reprimanded me for taking so long to inform you.” He picked up his fork, smiling. “This is for the best. Loki will not have to leave Asgard, and Thor need not fear having a queen whom is ignorant of our realm's ways.” 

“Mother,” Loki turned towards Frigga. “is something wrong within the realm?”

“What makes you ask, Loki?” Odin interjected before his wife could answer.

“It seems this is... rather hasty.” She swallowed. “A wedding a mere six months after the betrothal announcement?”

“There is nothing wrong, my dear.” Frigga answered. “But as you and Thor are both of age, it is time you were married, before someone with nefarious purposes sways the lords into making a political marriage that could lead to ruin.” 

“So it's a preemptive strike.” Thor declared to the room at large, but his eyes were on his plate. “I can understand that.” 

Loki let out a delicate snort, and took to stabbing pieces of meat on her plate. “I suppose this can eliminate my fear of Thor killing my husband before I marry him.” 

Odin stared at her. “Why on Midgard would you think such a thing?”

“Oh, no reason...” She lifted her fork, examining the boar meat on it. “Only that he's verbally threatened any man I've ever danced with at a festival, including those already married and his friend Hogun.” She put the food into her mouth and turned her gaze back to her plate.

“She's exaggerating.” His son remarked, grinning. “I haven't....” He paused and looked down. “It wasn't every man who has danced with her; just those who were unworthy.”

The Allfather pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. This wasn't exactly how he had hoped this proclamation would go; but at least there was civility and no one had left the table in anger. As he lowered his hand, he caught sight of Frigga, grinning at him over the rim of her wine goblet. Things would be better tomorrow; no doubt the celebration would go on all hours of the night. 

*

Thor returned to his chambers in a sullen mood. It was so strange; this whole time, all these centuries, he and Loki were promised to be married and yet, their parents had raised them as brother and sister. Somehow thinking that they would just fit into being something else. It wasn't that he objected, not when he was secretly thrilled; but at the same time, he felt awash in guilt. He'd not been true to her; not as he knew she was. He'd gone to bed with other women, with little to no thought about it. 

Tomorrow night, the betrothal would be made public, and the wedding would be arranged for the Yule. 

It still didn't change the fact that he felt wretched. He went into his dressing room and shed his dinner attire, leaving the garments over the bench where he tended to leave them; they were always cleaned and hung the next time he went looking. He ran a hand through his hair, changing into a fresh pair of drawers, the only garment he wore to bed, if he wore anything. 

As he came into his sleeping room, he caught slight of something lying on his bed, resting on the turned back coverlet. He went over and picked it up, frowning for a moment, then realized what it was; one of Loki's leather-bound sketchbooks. He paused, looking around. “Loki? Are you in here?”

The only reply was the ticking of the clock and a gentle pattering of rain against the glass of his windows. 

He sighed and opened the book, flipping the pages quickly when he glimpsed something on the parchment and thumbed back to the drawing, letting out a sharp breath as he sat on the bed, the blood rushing to his cock.

There was Loki, sitting in a bed – _his bed_ – naked from the waist up. Taking a breath, he went back to the beginning of the book, and gazed down at the first drawing. It was another self portrait, in which she was wearing a robe, but her hands were on the sash, looking as if she was ready to untie the garment. In the next picture, the robe was undone, and that was a followed by a drawing of her seen from behind, her clothes pooled at her feet, her beautiful hair tumbling down her back, offering him a lovey image of her rear. 

A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye caused his head to jerk up, catching sight of his sister just as she retreated into the shadow of a wardrobe. “Loki?” 

She came into view, not leaving the side of the tall chest she was standing next to, blinking at him, her expression nervous. “I... I should go.” 

He set the book down and stood. “No.” He went over to her, lifting her chin, smiling. “If we are to be married, there is no reason for you not to be here.” He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “If we were to kept apart, then I suspect you would already have a chaperone for a second shadow from now until the Yule.” 

She gave him a nervous smile. “I... I suppose.” She stepped away from him, moving closer to the bed. “This whole arrangement... it's... I don't know what to make of it.” 

He came up behind her, pressing his front to her back, and she hissed at the contact. “Is there someone else in your heart, my sweet?” He rubbed his face in her hair. “Are you upset that we are to be wed come the winter?”

“Thor...” She let out a breath as his arms wrapped around her and she leaned back, tilting her head over his shoulder. “No, there is no one. I've not been touched by any man, not even kissed.”

He closed his eyes, relishing in the idea that his sister's heart was not taken. “I feel as if I've betrayed you, pet. For while you are innocent, I am not.” He hugged her tightly. “You aren't angry, are you?”

“Why should I be angry, Thor? You didn't know and as I did not either, I cannot harbor any anger towards your past lovers.” She let out a breath. “There weren't too many sketches in the book, that's why I was in here... I was ah... familiarizing myself with things I wanted to add.”

“I do not want parchment covered in sketches, for they will only tempt me and I fear it falling into the wrong hands, letting others view what only my eyes should see.” He let out a breath. “I wish to gaze upon the real thing, instead of paper and charcoal.” He crouched slightly, swept her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her arms and deposited her on his bed. Before she could sit up, he pinned her arms to the mattress, kissing her hard. Her mouth parted under his, her tongue brushing against his as he tasted her, catching hints of wine and honey. He heard her muffled cry and he slowly pulled away, not letting her go of her arms. “May I have that, Loki?” He looked into her eyes, seeing the flicker of fear there. “May I have _you?_ ”

She swallowed, licking her lips. “Now?”

“Yes.” He nuzzled the bodice of her dress with his nose, then rubbed his cheek against the froth of lace that lined it. “Now. Tonight.” He released her arms, pulling her into a sit, his fingers slowly undoing the ties on the back of her gown. “Do you know how long I've desired you?” 

Loki shook her head. “Thor, I...” She bit at her bottom lip as his hand slid under the bodice of her gown, then worked it under her corset, the tips of his fingers making contact with her nipple. She swallowed, her face growing slightly more certain. “You will be gentle?”

“Of course I will be gentle.” He kissed her again, smiling. “What else would I be?” He squeezed her breast. “While I have never bedded a maiden before, I know that tenderness is required.” He pushed the sleeve of her gown off her shoulder, kissing the skin he bared. “This will be a first for both of us.” He did the same to the other sleeve, and the gown pooled at her waist, and his hands came to the hooks of her corset. “If you do not wish to continue, Loki, we can cease now; and wait until the time is right.” 

Her hand trembled as she touched his cheek, her eyes showing more fear than the rest of her face. “I do not want to stop, Thor.” She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “I want to know the feel of your hands on me.” She pressed another kiss, more certain, on his neck. “To have your mouth mark my skin...”

“ _Loki_.” He hissed, cutting off her next words by kissing her deeply and unhooking her corset in such haste, he heard fabric tear as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth, one hand going to the back of her head and the other holding onto her back as he lowered her to the pillows. He moved his mouth from hers, starting to kiss down her neck, nibbling on her skin. “I want to see you.” He straightened up, pushing her torn undergarment towards her waist, hooking his fingers into her small clothes when he found them. She lifted her hips so he could draw her clothes off and kept his eyes on hers as he removed the garments, dropping them on the floor. 

In the fluttering lamp light, he could see that his fantasy and the reality were not so different. “Norns, you are beautiful.” He leaned down, nudging one of her nipples with his nose before laving his tongue across it. “So beautiful.” He slanted his mouth over her breast – it was so small, it almost completely fit in his mouth – and began to suck at it, reveling in her cry. Loki's whole body tensed up and she arched her back, rising up under him and allowing him to slide his hands under her to cup her rear. She let out a low whine as he intensified his treatment of her breast, rolling the nipple with his tongue. He drew his head back to catch his breath, looking down at her, trying to ignore how hard his cock was. “I've marked this one..” He drew his tongue up her other breast, “...now for the other.” then he gave it the same treatment as the first.

“Thor.” Loki gasped out and he drew away, looking down at her, his face concerned. 

“Are you all right?” He settled against her, stroking her forehead. “I am not being too rough?”

She shook her head. “I...” She swallowed. “I'm just...”

“What is it, pet?” He slid his hand down her side, slipping it between her legs, and paused, letting out a half laugh. “I see...” Under his fingers, he could feel that she was soaking. “So ready.” He ran his fingers along her entrance, the tips flitting inside for an instant before retreating. “My Loki.” He kissed her nose before pulling away to remove his pants, settling back over her, resting on his arms. 

Her hand touched his cheek, her face flushed. “Thor.” She kissed his chin, rubbing his face with hers. “What... what should I do?”

“Lie here.” He whispered against her ear, nudging her thighs apart with his hips. “Tell me if I'm hurting you.” 

“It doesn't seem fair.” Her hands came up around his neck. “Doing nothing.”

“Oh you're doing something, darling.” He kissed her, holding himself up with one arm, using the hand of the other to guide his cock towards her entrance. “Feel that?” He rubbed the head against her, groaning. 

“Thor...” She gulped. “Please...”

“Yes, my sweet.” He let go of his cock, paused at the edge of her entrance, bringing his arm up to rest on the other side of her head. “Look at me.” He waited until her green eyes met his blue, holding her gaze before moving his hips forward, ever so slightly, letting out a breath as he entered her. He withdrew, only to return, feeling her flesh slowly yield to his invasion. Despite how wet and ready she was – he was still hurting her. He knew he'd have to – but somehow, the pain on Loki's face made it seem worse. “What a luscious little quim you have, Loki.” He slowly withdrew his cock and then pushed himself into her further. “I know it hurts, I'm sorry...” 

She whimpered and tightened her grip on his shoulders, and he could see tears in the corners of her eyes. “O..ow...”

He kissed her forehead, coming to a stop, his cock half-buried inside of her, and he could feel her flesh adjusting to his considerable bulk. The notion to pull out and stretch her with his fingers crossed his mind, but the other, less rational part of him wanted to start to thrust hard and fast. “Just breathe, Loki, it will be all right.” He rubbed his nose against her cheek, moving into her a little further. 

Loki let out another whimper, her gaze shifting to meet his. “Maybe we should ah...” There was clear pain in her voice when she spoke – and it was full of raw hunger. “One hard thrust, Thor... then let me adjust.”

“Loki.” He brushed her hair from her face. “I could seriously hurt you. I won't do it.” 

She shook her head. “This cannot go on Thor, _please._ ” 

He closed his eyes, knowing that she was right; if he drug this out, while he would find release, his love's would be almost nothing but pain. Thor set his lips over hers, covering her mouth to smother the scream he knew would come as he withdrew his cock from her, then plunged forward in one quick motion, tearing through what was left of her innocence and stilled as his balls came to rest against her mound. 

Loki was shaking under him and he pulled his lips from hers, tears slipping down her cheeks. “Thank you.” From her tone, he knew she was in agony.

“I'm sorry.” He gently kissed her neck, waiting for her shaking to stop before moving. “I have broken my promise to be gentle.” 

She let out a weak laugh, stroking his hair. “I asked you to do it, Thor. The fault is mine.” 

“Still.” He breathed, setting his forehead against hers, pulling back a fraction and back in. “Is that all right?”

Loki nodded, biting at her lip. “It... still hurts.”

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax slightly, but not enough for the two of them to continue. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.” She nuzzled his chest, letting out a low breath.

“Did you come into my chambers tonight with the intention of this happening?” He rubbed her lower back. 

“No.” She looked up at him. “I was telling the truth when I said I was looking for ah... some inspiration for my sketchbook. What I didn't intend to do was leave it lying where you could see it.” 

“It's unlike you to be so... careless.” He gave her another shallow thrust, noting that she did not hiss this time. “I must confess, you have been the girl in my fantasies as of late. I've woken more mornings than I care to count lamenting the fact that you were not at my side.” 

Loki blushed and hid her face. “Why on Midgard would you think of me like that? There are far prettier and more ah... fuller figured girls in Asgard.”

He kissed the top of her head, shifting his hips again. “To me, you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms.” He lifted her face so he could touch her lips with his. “And I know that some day, your curves will come in, and on that day, every man who isn't mad with jealousy that you are not theirs, will become so.” 

“What sort of expression is that? My curves coming in?” She leaned back into the pillows, her arms falling back over her head, giving off a laugh that ended with a breathy moan as he withdrew his cock by a inch, then pushed himself back inside. She shifted her legs, draping them over his hips. “Thor...” 

“You are still so tight, precious.” He groaned against her ear, thrusting slowly. “Someday, you will take me without pain.” 

She tightened her grip on the bedclothes as he increased his pace, and she let out a whine that was half pain, half pleasure. “Truly?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, smiling down at her. “There will come a dusk where we come together and will not fall into a sated slumber until the dawn.” He started to thrust harder, their bodies finally finding a rhythm and rocking in unison. “Although there is something I want more than us copulating all night.” 

Loki let out a strangled laugh, and he could feel her legs trembling against his waist. “Something besides seventeen hours of this, Thor?” She gasped. “What more do you want?” 

He rose up onto his knees and his hands settled on her hips and instead of thrusting into her, he pulled her onto his throbbing cock and her head fell back, a mewling cry escaping her lips. “I would see you curved.” He growled, wrenching a gasp from her as his grip tightened. “For your figure to lose this lithe, girlish form.” He pulled out, almost completely, then drove his cock back inside. “I want to see that flat belly fat and round, and your pert little tits become swollen and heavy, ready to nurse the babe you carry when it comes.”

“Th...” The rest of his name was garbled as her head fell to the side and she came, her whole body shaking under him. 

“Loki.” He closed his eyes, thrust against her half a dozen times and released himself, groaning against her ear. “My sweet, darling, Loki.” He fell to the side, pulling her with him, smoothing down her hair as his cock jerked inside her, filling her with his seed. “The first maiden I have ever taken to bed and now, the only woman who will ever lie at my side.” 

She let out a weak laugh and rubbed her face against him. “How can you talk?”

He chuckled, rubbing her back. “You seem to still have your voice.” He kissed her and gently pulled out of her, noting the tiny flicker of pain in her eyes when he did. “Are you all right?”

“I.. I think so.” She adjusted how she was lying, looking up at him. “I'm rather numb.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “Rest now.” He sat up, smoothing her hair down. “It's what you need more than anything.”

She frowned at him. “Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?” 

“Of course not.” He kissed her again. “I'm going to get a cloth to clean us up a bit. You just rest.” 

She nodded and tucked a pillow under her chin, her eyes drifting closed. “Good night.”

“Good night, Loki.” He replied and went to the bathing chamber, getting a bowl of warm water and a sponge. After cleaning himself off, he went back to the bed and found that Loki was already asleep. He sighed softly and gently began to clean off the streaks of blood on her thighs.

*

Loki rolled over in the bed, sighing as the sunlight filtered through the chink in the curtains. The rains of spring had finally gone, and the morning was clear. She stretched, grimacing at the slight pain that greeted her in her legs. She rubbed her face, her mind drifting back to last night. Her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't her own bed she was sleeping in. She sat bolt upright, clutching the bedclothes to her chest. She was alone, in Thor's bed, naked. She swallowed hard as she heard servants in the other room, and she glanced at the gown she had worn last night, lying on a bench at the foot of the bed. Then she saw a second dress lying with it; as well as a change of under-linen.

Thor came out of the bathing chamber, looking rather sheepish. He pressed a finger against his lips and came over to the bed, slipping in next to her and kissing her gently, letting his lips linger on hers until they heard the servants leave. “Good morning.” 

“Morning.” She felt her cheeks flush. “Who brought the change of clothes?”

“I don't know. They were here when I awoke. If I were guess, I would say it was Mother.” He smoothed her hair down, embracing her. “We have not done anything wrong.” 

“I know that.” She closed her eyes and rested against him. “It's well... it's rather embarrassing.” 

He chuckled. “They would expect us to lay with each other eventually, so does it matter that we are not wed yet?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Perhaps after the betrothal is announced, it won't seem so... odd.” 

“Odd.” He ran a hand down her back, “such a strange term for what we've done.” 

“Thor.” She pulled away, rolling her eyes. “You know what I meant.” 

“I do.” He looked her over, his hands rubbing her upper arms. “How are you this morning?”

“Sore.” She took a breath. “But that's to be expected.” 

“Yes.” He drew her into his arms, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples, causing her to groan. “Last night I took you into this bed and made you mine.” He kissed her neck, and she could feel his cock nudging her rear. “Once we are wed, Loki, I shall bed you whenever I can.” He squeezed his hands and she let out a hiss.

“Thor.” She tilted her head back as he lowered one hand to slide between her legs. “I fear you will break me if you do that.” 

“No.” He traced her ear with his tongue, his breath harsh. “You're only saying that because you're so new to this, Loki.”

“A novice I may be, but that did not stop you from bedding me thrice more after the first last night.” She tried to laugh, but it was cut off as he pushed her forward, and she fell flat on the bed, her hands resting on the pillows.

“That I did. Each time you cried out my name with your release.” He whispered and then she felt his cock nudging her leg. “Let me in, darling, please.” 

“Th..Thor...” She spread her thighs almost without a thought, drawing in a sharp breath before pushed his swollen prick inside her eager quim. 

“ _Loki._ ” He gazed down at her, thrusting his hips against hers, increasing his pace with every stroke. “So many mornings I've awoken, dreaming you were at my side, now that you are here, I can scarce believe this is real.” 

“It is very real.” She groaned, parting her legs wider to accommodate her brother's hips, gasping as he took her. “Trust me...” 

“Oh, I know it's real.” He moved harder against her, falling down to lie on her as their skin slapped against each other. “Just as some day we shall do this and my seed shall find purchase in your womb.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling them into a sit, the change in angle causing her to bite her lip to keep from screaming and alerting any servants who might be nearby. “How I will delight in seeing your body change and watch you grow fat as you carry our babe.”

She could clearly see herself, her bony features gone, sharp angles made round, and the swell of her stomach, proudly carrying new life within her. Her hands resting on her belly, the father of her child sitting next to her as they sat on the throne of Asgard while the people cheered at the sight of the happy couple. “Thor!” She cried, the feelings building within overwhelming her and she simply let herself go, the world spiraling around her. She was vaguely aware of Thor still thrusting into her, and then, he stilled as her world came back into focus. 

_“My Loki.”_ He growled and kissed her neck as his release filled her. “How I will ever keep my hands off you I know not.”

She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he settled them down on the mattress. “Practice.” She wiggled her feet, more to make sure they were still connected to her legs than anything. “Although I suspect that chaperone you mentioned last night may show up come tomorrow morning.” 

He sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “We had last night and this morning. Tonight is the solstice. The wedding will be in six months.” 

“That's longer than you think, love.” She managed a smile. “Then again, we may be so consumed with plans, we will not notice the time passing until the seasons change.” 

“I believe all I am required to do to prepare for the wedding is get measured for a new outfit and make sure I can still fit into it come the time I am to wear it.” He smirked. “I suspect that's all you will have to do as well. Which means I shall have to accept this...” He ran a hand over her stomach. “Being flat for a little while longer.”

“There!” She sat up, grabbed a throw pillow and hit him with it. “That's why I will be stuck with a chaperone!” She huffed, blowing a lock of hair from her face. “Gossip will run high within the court if I'm clearly carrying come the day of the wedding.” 

He laughed, fending off her next strike with his arm. “Yet no one will say a thing if a babe arrives before our marriage is half a year old.” He kissed her. “Come, let us get dressed and break our fast. I fear that if we linger in bed much longer, we will not leave it until noon.”


	2. Summer

Frigga let herself into her daughter's room without knocking. She had known that something was going to happen between Thor and Loki last night after the announcement; she had caught the look in her son's eyes that told his true emotions. He was not upset that he was to wed his sister; he was secretly delighted. Loki had always been much harder to read. When she had left the change of clothes for her daughter last night, she had allowed herself to indulge in the sight of the two of them slumbering, Thor's arm protectively around his sister, but there were tear stains on the girl's face and she had worried. 

“Loki?” She called out. “I know you're in here.” She used her best 'mother' voice, knowing that would bring a reaction sooner than any other tone.

“Workroom, Mother.” Her voice answered. Frigga crossed over to the door opposite of the were Loki's loom was and leaned against the threshold, where the girl was sitting at a table, grinding something in a mortar. She looked up and then glanced at something Frigga couldn't see, a clock, she supposed. “It's not time to get ready for the feast, is it?”

“No.” She wrinkled her nose at the smell. “Aspar? What are you making?” 

“It's a binding agent for something I am working on at my loom.” She set the mortar down and took a drink from a mug. “It can wait.” She set the mug down.

“Did your brother force himself on you last night?” She spoke without hesitation and she saw the girl jump in reaction.

“What?” She turned, shaking her head. “No! Why would you think Thor would do such a thing?”

“I thought I told you that most men are pigs, young lady. That's why I'm asking.” She came over and hugged her daughter, smoothing down her hair. “Call it me being concerned that ah, he might have taken advantage of the situation.” 

“No, it wasn't like that, mama.” Loki's arms wrapped around her waist, her head against her chest. “It was mutual.” 

Frigga let out a relieved sigh and glanced into the mug on the work table, smiling at the ash-green liquid within, “and you've had the sense to drink the preventative tea as well.” 

“My momma raised me to be a clever girl.” She pulled away, biting her lip, looking up at her. “Are you angry with me?”

“No.” She touched her daughter's cheek, cupping her face. “However, what happened last night between you and Thor cannot happen again. Not until you are wed.” She saw the look in the girl's eyes and shook her head. “I know, it makes little sense, when other couples do such things, but the fact is that you and Thor are not like other couples in Asgard.”

“It seems so...unfair, Mother. Other engaged couples aren't denied sharing a bed.” She shook her head. “But I understand.” she took a drink of tea. “If I were to fall with child before the wedding, there could be an argument raised that Thor and I are only being married because of the babe.” 

“Quite true.” She smiled. “Although, I am telling you now, I will not object to being a grandmother within a year from the wedding.”

“Mother!” Loki gasped. “Really!” 

She chuckled and hugged the girl again. “Now now, would you rather I tell you that or have your Father tell Thor the same thing about being a grandfather?” 

In response, the girl covered her ears. “Please, stop!” 

“I know, I know.” She pushed the mug towards her. “Drink your tea. I'll send for Anira. It's time you were in the bath, getting ready for tonight's festivities.” 

She rose and took up her mug. “Am I to have a chaperone?”

“Not all of the time. You and Thor will not be allowed to be alone together. If you are in a company it won't be necessary.” She sighed. “Nor will you need one if you are with your father or I.” 

“Is this to be a person specifically engaged for the purpose of keeping me and Thor apart, or will other people, such as Sif or Sigyn be deemed acceptable?” She took a drink of tea, leaning against her work desk. 

“Someone who will be solely in charge of watching you. While I do not doubt that your friends could keep the two of you apart, I also know that they might be lenient at times.” She took her by the shoulder, guiding her out of the room, before the girl could get caught back up in her work and would have to hurry to prepare for tonight's festivities. “Come along, or shall I send for Anira?”

“I can do it, Mother.” Loki sighed, draining the last of her tea and walking in front of her towards the bathing chamber. “I don't suppose you've already started looking at wedding gowns, have you?”

“What, and deny you that fun?” Frigga laughed, catching up with her daughter and hugging her. “We'll do that in a few weeks, when Thor and his friends go off on their annual summer hunt. I imagine you'll want a distraction then.”

Loki set her mug down on a table and went into the bathing chamber, turning on the taps of her tub and selected a bottle from the assortment. “Peonies aren't too much, are they?”

“I imagine not.” Frigga leaned against the threshold, watching her daughter prepare her bath. “Anira will be up in an hour.” 

“Mother, I'll be fine.” She put the bottle back, giving her an awkward smile. “Don't you have to get ready as well?”

“Sass.” She shook her head and turned, leaving her daughter to her bathing. 

*

“Thor!” Fandral's voice called from a side corridor as he made his way towards the great hall. “Where have you been?” 

He laughed and gave the shorter man a brotherly hug. “Duty, my friend, duty.”

“All work and no fun makes for a boring life!” He thumped him on the back. “Come come, Volstagg has insisted that the two of us patron our favorite tavern later this night. Hogun has agreed to come, as has Sif, and she is bringing Sigyn with her.” 

Thor gave his friend an awkward smile. “You may have to drink without me, or be content to drink here. Feast or not, I cannot stay out until the dawn, I am expected at a meeting tomorrow morning, and I cannot attend it hungover.” 

“Such talk.” He gave him a shove. “You've become quite the melancholy sort as of late.”

“It's my body adjusting to less fresh air, that's all. I have been granted a good deal of time next week to spend on the training grounds. I intend to make the most of it.” He grinned, already thinking of the few warriors he wished to challenge to a spar. “I cannot fall out of practice, after all. Besides, in three weeks, we hunt!” 

“Ah, here's the prince no one can find any more!” Volstagg laughed as he came up and joined them. 

“Thor says he will not come out drinking with us.” Fandral stated. “Duty, it seems, is a terrible thing.” 

“Terrible but necessary.” His friend admonished. “If he is to be king come this time next year, he needs to keep focused on more than just his own pursuits, he must think of all of Asgard, not just himself.” 

“And you ask why we call you Granny Stagg.” Sif's voice interjected, but Thor could see she was grinning. “But you are quiet correct. The rest of us have grown up, Fandral. Perhaps you should join us.” 

“Ha!” He retorted, “I can assure you, I am no boy.” 

“That's not what I heard.” Sif folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “Thor, I think you have somewhere you need to be.” 

Laughing, he parted from his friends and headed down the corridor and into the small antechamber where his parents were waiting, along with Loki. When he saw his sister, he stopped short; he could not recall the last time he had seen her with flowers arranged in her hair, the pale green rosebuds were the same shade as the dress she was wearing. “Apologies.” 

“No need for that.” Mother came over and started fussing with the collar of his tunic. 

“Frigga, leave the boy alone.” Father interjected. “He's fine.” 

“Habit.” She smoothed down a lapel and pulled away. “Now then, are we all ready?” She went over to Loki and tucked something in on her dress. “There now.” 

Loki ducked her head as he came over to her. “And you thought I was fussy.” 

“Mother's allowed.” He offered her his arm, which she took and they followed their parents from the room. “And you look beautiful.” He meant it, of course. There was something highly innocent about her whole ensemble, and the thought that she wasn't that well, the fact that she could still maintain such a maidenly air, it made her twice as fetching. 

“Thank you.” She glanced at him, then shifted her gaze to the front as they went through the double doors into the great hall. “By the way, I was right about the chaperone.”

“I'm not surprised.” He remarked, chuckling. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. ” She answered as they took their seats, and her cheeks went slightly pink. “A warm bath and a nap helped, although I may have to take a second bath after the festivities. We're much too young for these sorts of events to be so exhausting.”

Thor cleared his throat as the servants came forward and began placing platters full of food on the table. “I was sent to rest as well.” He smiled and reached over, squeezing her hand, then reluctantly pulled it away. “When does your chaperone arrive?”

“If I were to guess, tomorrow morning. No doubt I'll no sooner be ready to head to the library for some research on a few spells and they'll be there, to fend you off because Norns only know you'll be lying in wait behind the Encyclopedia Vanirica or abscond with me to Alfheim.” She took up her wine goblet and took a sip. “As if Heimdall would let us pass.” 

Thor chuckled and served himself some of the roast meat. “Even if he did, Father would have us brought straight back home.” He pushed the dish towards her. “You should put some meat on your bones.” 

“Sass.” She took the spoon and added a helping to her plate. “I'm not that thin. Besides, if I gained as much weight as you seem to think I do, I'd have to get all new gowns.”

He leaned over closer to her, grinning. “I think you'll have to do that anyway, once we are...” He was cut off as she kicked him in the leg. “What was that for?”

“Manners.” She remarked, straightening her shoulders. “Gossip is going to be running rampant soon enough. We do not need to give it fuel.” She plucked a few choice fruits from the platter in front of them. “So, if I spent my day tending my bruises, what did you do?” 

“Not a great deal.” Thor moved his hand on the pretext of putting his napkin in his lap and squeezed his sister's knee. “You're not too injured, are you?”

“Nothing for you to be concerned for, I am fine.” she smiled at him. “I just won't be up to much dancing tonight.” 

Thor turned his attention back to his plate, a feeling of guilt building in his stomach despite his sister's words. When hadn't he worried over her? He was hard pressed to think of a time or a day. He took up his fork. “I spent my morning being lectured by Father on proper behavior. My afternoon was spent listening to those two damn idiots argue over their pigs again.” He jabbed at the boar on his plate.

“Did you get that solved?” She picked up her own fork and knife, not looking at him.

“Indeed. The piglets are to be divided equally between them, with the magistrate presiding over the picking.” He sighed. “Again, he apologized for the matter coming to this level of the court. He had suggested the dividing from the start, but at the time, neither were happy with such a simple, fair result.”

“Some people just want to keep things stirred up.” Loki remarked. 

He nodded in agreement and focused on eating.

*

Loki fell into her bed, feeling rather out of sorts. The feast was still going on, the music drifted in through the open windows of her room, but she had never managed to stay up the entire length of the night, not even with all the activity, food, drink and people to socialize with. When the betrothal announcement had been made, the reactions had been well, she was of the impression that there were more than a dozen heartbroken women in Asgard tonight. If there were any men, she wasn't going to be informed of that, because honestly, Thor had barely let any member of the opposite sex so much as say hello to her since she started noticing them.

Quite honestly, she had been expecting more pomp and circumstance with the announcement. Father just made a short speech, speaking briefly about events that were already known, such Thor's upcoming coronation next spring and her arrival in Asgard as a baby. There had been a toast, and then a slew of nobles her and Thor's parents generation and older congratulating the two of them. It had been a while since smiling and saying thank you had gotten exhausting – the last time she could recall it happening was at her coming of age celebration six years ago.

She kicked off her slippers, wondering if she should just take a short nap and then return to the party, or ring for Anira and be done with it. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The animals on her canopy didn't bother her so much this evening; maybe it was seeing them in a different light. She could remember when she was very young, she had given names to all them, each with their own story and adventures they shared. Silly, really, the things she used to dream up. Well, in six months this would no longer be her room, Norns, she and Thor would very likely be sent to completely new chambers to share, if not a whole different wing of the palace. Not that it would keep things entirely private; there had been freak thunderstorms a time or two and Loki knew full well what her brother had been up to.

There had been a rather volatile one last night.

She tugged one of the throw pillows to her and laid down on it, stretching out on her front, a small twinge of pain in her legs causing her both wince and grin at the memory. Pity really, that she and Thor would not get the opportunity to work on him keeping control of his powers during their passion until they were married. Of course, knowing her brother, he'd try and find a way for them to speak alone once or twice before the winter came. Naturally, she'd attempt to do the same thing. Really, if they stood in an open corridor and talked, what was wrong with that? She had already promised that she would not venture into his chambers again, certainly Father had extracted a similar statement from Thor regarding her rooms.

Loki rubbed her face and then sat up, frowning at the decanter of wine and the goblet sitting on the table in the other room. It wasn't often that she was left with liquor, she usually returned from feasts to find a steaming pot of tea waiting. “Something new.” She rose from the bed, pulling on the cord next to it to ring for Anira. 

When she pulled the stopper out of the decanter, the rich smell of the vintage within almost knocked her over. The wine was the color of moonlight and it released more of its heady scent as she poured some into the goblet. “Strange.” She swirled it slowly, watching the rich liquid for a moment. She took a sip, the taste was nearly as strong as its smell.

“Good evening, my lady.” Anira shut the door behind her after she came in, “and congratulations on your engagement.” 

“Thank you.” She took another sip of wine, and something in her mind suddenly clicked. There wasn't any reason for her to have wine in her chambers. She was barely given it when asked. “Anira...”

The woman came over, her face concerned. “What is it?”

The goblet fell from her hand, and she heard the glass shatter. “Poison.” Loki stated, rather surprised that she knew it, and at the same time, wondering why someone would poison her. The last thing she was aware of was Anira screaming. 

*

“The poison was not in the wine, your majesty,” Eir's face was ashen as she addressed Frigga. “It was in the glass itself. The mug in Prince Thor's room also was laced with the toxin, as were the two cups in you and King Odin's chambers.” 

“Who would do such a thing?” The Allmother hugged herself, looking towards her daughter, who lay deep in slumber. “She will wake?”

“The wine that was left for her was no doubt intended for the prince. Whomever arranged this either did not get clear instructions, or they may have been under a spell themselves. From the traces on the shattered goblet, it created a far more potent combination. When combined with tea, as there was in Prince Thor's room, it would have required more to be drunk to take the same effect.” The head healer let out a breath. “The princess is stable, and a cleansing draft is being brewed as we speak.”

“Mother!” Thor's voice called and they both turned as the prince came into the healing halls. “Has there been any change?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.” She turned to Eir. “When will the draft be ready?”

She glanced at a clock. “Twenty-seven hours from now.” She turned to Thor. “Have they found who has done this yet?”

“No. The guards are still questioning everyone who had access to the family's chambers, the kitchens, and...” He stiffened and then his face turned sheepish. “Father sent me here. He ah, felt there was a danger I might become aggressive.” 

Frigga sighed and kissed her son's forehead. “Do not feel ashamed, my dear one. He no doubt would have done the same thing to me had I been there and not here.” She touched his cheek. “Why don't you sit with Loki for a while? It may calm your nerves and help you focus.” She shook her head. “Thank Norns Anira was there.”

“I find it odd that Anira was already on the way to Loki's chambers before she was rung for.” Thor stated as he sat down by Loki's bed, taking her hand in his. 

“I sent for the woman shortly after Loki left the feast. I recognized the exhausted look your sister was wearing. She was done with the festivities for the night.” She shook her head. “However, why your sister decided drinking wine in her room when she is almost never given it is beyond my understanding.”

“Perhaps she felt it was a treat, or a sign that she is no longer a little girl with bows and dolls.” He offered, his gaze on the young woman in the bed, not on her. 

“Possibly.” She came over to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “The theory is that the tea in your room had been meant for her, the wine for you.” 

He snorted. “Father expressed the same, except that it was all mixed up. You and father were left mead, which would have been at home in my chambers. The tea in my room was not entirely out of place. The brew was designed to prevent hangovers.”

She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath. “This would-be assassin or assassins, whomever they are, were so bloody incompetent in planting their tools of assassination that it is impressive that they haven't been discovered yet.”

“That might have been their idea, Mother.” He turned and looked up at her, “there is someone who wants all of us dead, and the fact that they were able to move without Heimdall noticing is telling.” 

“My dear, Heimdall may be able to see nearly everything, but he cannot see all things at once. He could see war erupt on a distant planet and while he saw that, someone could sneak poison into four separate drinking vessels.” Frigga shook her head. “Trust me, he most likely feels guilty enough about that as it is.” 

“I know, Mother. I am just frustrated.” He took Loki's wrist with his other hand, pressing his palm flat against hers, then clasped the hand both of his. “I just hate this feeling of helplessness. Someone has committed a serious crime and had Anira not been there, they could have killed a member of this family.” 

Frigga gave him a slight hug. “I understand, Thor. I want answers as much as you.” She frowned. “Have you eaten anything in the past three days?”

Thor shook his head. “I have been too worried to do little more than work, Mother.” He looked up at her. “You need food and rest as well.” 

“I've managed to eat a little.” She ruffled his hair as if he were still a mere child. “You should at least have some soup. It will do no one, least of all Loki, any good if you do not take care of yourself.” 

“Mother.” He looked sheepish for a moment and then gave out a sharp cry of alarm, jerking his hands away from Loki involuntarily, gaping as his sister's skin went from cream to slate blue. “What's happening?” He looked down at his frost-burned hands. “How...” 

Loki began to thrash back and forth on the bed, the way she always did when caught in a nightmare.

“Eir!” Frigga cried in alarm. “Come quickly!” She turned back towards the bed. “Thor, don't...” 

It was too late. Thor lunged for the bed, grabbing Loki around the middle and the upper arms, pressing his face into her hair, keeping her still as her jotun skin started to burn his. His face was protected somewhat from both her hair and his own beard stubble, but the hand on her arm did not fare so well. She could see the skin already turning an ugly shade of purple. “I'm fine, Mother.” He hissed, his voice showing more pain than his expression allowed. 

Eir rushed into the room, her expression aghast. “Your grace, please let her go. The damage to your skin will be...”

“I do not care!” He shouted, his embrace tightening as his sister flailed again, her head knocking back against her brother's for moment, then, almost as quickly as the it had started, the episode subsided and her body stilled. “It does not hurt so very much.”

“Let your sister down. We need to have that looked at.” Frigga kept her voice quiet, hoping that if nothing else, the tone would calm Thor as well.

Slowly, painfully, Thor rose from the bed and Loki's skin shifted back to its usual shade. He swallowed and looked at his mother, his expression unreadable. His arms and hands were covered in frostbite that was a shade more than purple, and a streak of burn ran across his cheekbone. “I'll be fine, Mother.” 

“Come now.” Eir took him by the shoulders, guiding him over to the bed next to Loki's. “You come over here and lay down and you're not getting up until I say you can.” 

“Yes, Lady Eir.” He intoned, sitting down blankly. “Make sure Loki knows this wasn't her fault.” He held up his hands. “I don't want her feeling...” He fell back on the bed as the healer hit him with a sleeping spell. 

“Was that necessary?” Frigga snapped, irritably.

“I'm sorry, my queen. But he needs rest as well as healing.” The woman didn't look the least bit sorry and Frigga wasn't going to press the issue. “You need some rest as well. These two will be perfectly fine come tomorrow afternoon.”

She settled down into a chair between the two beds, eying her old friend with annoyance. “Don't think you can make me leave this place.” 

“Of course not.” She took a blanket from the foot of Thor's bed and handed it to her. “I'll wake you when your dinner comes.” She went over to the prince and began treating the burns on his hands and arms, the faint glow of a healing spell surrounding him in a gentle fog.

**

The morning of the trial of Thul Haaverson and his four accomplices dawned gray. The deceptive sort of morning that one could not predict what the afternoon would bring. The clouds could clear off, leaving the city to bake under a merciless sun, or storms could sweep in and bring the risk of flash flood and send those caught unaware running for cover. The weather, regardless of what it did later, did not keep the courtroom from quickly filling up with people. While the judges of Asgard would hear the evidence, many eyes kept going over to the royal family, all of them stone faced and unmoved. There was far to much evidence for the band of would-be assassins to be found innocent, but what everyone wanted to know was _why_. Ever since news of the princess's poisoning reached the public and that a similar toxin awaited the rest of the royal family, the motive was almost as sought after as the culprits themselves.

Had it been a few days later and just Princess Loki who had been targeted, there would have been more suspects than witnesses; indeed, several women had been brought in for questioning when they stated it was a pity that the assassin hadn't been successful. All of the women, while found innocent of the crime, had none the less been exiled to various places for speaking treason. 

Rumors abounded that the princess had shifted into jotun form in the healing halls, burning the prince, but it wasn't so much shock that followed the story but one of acceptance. Everyone knew that Princess Loki showed more of her frost giant heritage than any other member of the family, including King Odin, whose own mother had been a jotun. Those that knew that it was no story were merely surprised that it had taken so long for a manifestation. Looking at Prince Thor now, no one would suspect he'd been subjected to horrific frost burns. For his part, he kept shooting glances over at the princess, who sat, stone faced next to the Allmother, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

The rustle and noise of the crowd quieted as the accused were brought in, linked together by shackles and chains at the feet, strung together not from tallest to shortest, as was usual for transporting prisoners in a group, but instead, they were put together haphazard, with the shortest of the group in the middle, him stumbling due to the wide strides of the man in front and in the rear, the sole woman of the group; the one that made people do a double take, certain they knew who she was, but could not place her. 

Loki knew the girl at the end; she could place her in any group; as could several others present. Anira, Lady Sif, Lady Sigyn, Queen Frigga, and any guard who walked the halls of the royal family's private wings. Mina Balondottir – the young woman who built the fires in the hearth. Strangely enough, Mina did not look worried, she did not look frightened; she looked perfectly calm as she was unhooked from the group and took her place in the row, her face unchanged. 

The court bailiff stood up, and silence once again overtook the courtroom. “Peltar Orinson,” every face turned to the small man who looked as if he was waiting for the floor to swallow him up. “You are accused of conspiracy to commit regicide, attempted regicide and smuggling an illicit substance into Asgard from Midgard. How do you plead?”

The man raised his chin. “I plead not guilty to the first two charges, guilty of the third.” His voice sounded stronger than he looked. “I was not informed of the true reason the drug was needed.”

“Traitor.” Mina hissed. 

“Silence!” One of the judges thumped his walking stick on the ground, the sound echoing in the room. “You knew nothing of the plan to murder the royal family?”

“That is correct, your honor.” He suddenly made an odd gesture, blinking slightly. “I was merely told it was for the good of Asga...” Peltar made a choking noise and then fell to the ground, motionless. 

The court erupted into absolute bedlam. For the next several minutes, chaos reigned and the air was full of screams of panic, orders being shouted, the clash of steel on steel, and spells ripped through it all, finding various targets. It was difficult to tell whom was fighting whom, and there was a mad rush of people trying to escape from the battle, only adding to the confusion. A low, long hum suddenly drew the attention of many and the fighting fell quiet as the sound grew louder, and then a sharp crack, followed by a second one, rent the air. 

From her spot in the court room, Mina Balondottir began to laugh. A dark, smirking mirth that told of nothing good. 

Another scream ripped through the air; Queen Frigga. 

The cause of her horror was clear; two long gashes ran through the fine marble of the floor of the courtroom. Imbedded in one was a crimson cloak, the other, a green one. Neither Prince Thor nor Princess Loki were anywhere to be seen. 

Mina fell over in her humor. “You'll never find them. Never.” She kept laughing until a guard stood over her, his spear pointed at her throat. “Kill me and you'll never find...” She was cut off as the guard struck her with the butt end of his weapon, knocking her unconscious.

**  
Reality slammed into Loki on impact with the sand. She groaned and pushed herself to a sit just in time to hear something hit the ground near her and she turned only to see Thor groan and roll onto his back. “Are you all right?”

“Loki?” He coughed and turned. “You're alive?”

“If I'm dead, I'm mad that I'm in pain.” She crawled over to him, not trusting herself to stand. “What happened?”

“You would probably know better than I. Some sort of spell, I think.” He pushed himself to a sit. “Not bleeding, are you?”

She looked herself over, and she didn't detect the sort of pain that came from cuts and scrapes. “Just bruised, I think. You?”

He shook his head, flexing his hands slightly. “I will be fine.” He looked around, frowning. “Where in the Nine Realms are we?” He nodded towards the sea that was twenty yards away. “I know of no place where the water is _gray._ ” 

Loki looked down at the sand, running it through her fingers. It was the color of ash, and scattered along the beach were patches of red-green grass. “First we should find water and shelter. Then we can work on getting home.” 

“Surely Heimdall can...” He paused. “You are right.” He glanced skyward. “I believe it is going to rain soon.” 

Loki shifted her eyes to where he was looking. Thick, dark clouds were rolling towards them. “That is an ugly looking storm.” She rose to her feet. “Come, we best get under cover.” 

“Yes, I...” Thor attempted to stand, only to fall back. “Damn it!”

“What is it?” She crouched down and ran a hand along his left leg, then his right, and he let out a hiss when she squeezed his tibia. “Thor, you amaze me. How could you not realize that your leg was broken?”

He gave her an exasperated look. “I wasn't thinking clearly.” 

“Well, this I can fix in just a...” Loki frowned as she held a hand over brother's leg, but no seidr issued forth. “That's not...” She flung her hand to the side, trying a different spell, but nothing happened. “What the entire...” She gritted her teeth and put her whole arm into her effort, and a spray of ice spikes rose up from the sand. “That works.” She turned back to Thor. “Hold still.”

“I think I have to.” He shook his head. “What could have happened to your seidr?”

“Perhaps it's blocked. I don't know.” She took off what was left of her cloak and began to tear it into strips. “We can figure it out later.” She didn't want to think about the implications of not having access to her magic could mean for her and Thor. For one, she couldn't heal him, she couldn't use her gifts to help them multiply any food or water they found. She couldn't even purify the water. Shaking off such thoughts, she quickly tied her brother's leg with the strips of cloth, already planning on binding it better when she had the chance. “Let's get out of here.” 

“Loki...” He started to say.

“Oh, put a sock in it, Thor. I'm a big girl.” She helped him to his feet and the two of them slowly made their way towards the woods that bordered the beach. “Tell me you still have that piece of flint you found when we were little and always insisted on wearing around your neck.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him go slightly pink. “I was proud of that find – and yes, I still have it. No warrior goes without flint on the off chance they need to start a fire and have no seidr at hand.” 

“Yet neither of us have weapons on us, thanks to court law.” She shook her head as they came to the start of the trees. “I need to rest for a moment.” 

Thor leaned against a convenient trunk. “Now that's not entirely true, Miss-throwing-dagger-under-your skirt.” 

Loki went pink. “Mother had one too, so you can't get me in trouble over it without doing the same to her.”

“Am I objecting?” He laughed and stepped forward, catching himself with another tree. “Besides, once we get home, I doubt you'd be in trouble if you had an entire arsenal under your petticoat.” 

She managed a small laugh and they started forward again. “Shelter and water, Thor. That's what matters for now.” She shook her head. “Damn glad that I wore boots today and not slippers.”

“Language.” He teased, and then winced. “How long does it take a broken bone to heal? Without use of seidr?”

“Six weeks.” She answered. “If you stay off of it. I'm certain we'll be found before then.”

“I can't stay off my leg, Loki. I'll need to do things... hunt, fish, gather water...”

“Oh, hush.” She snapped. “Shelter and water first. We will worry about everything else once we're safe from the elements.” She couldn't imagine what was wrong with her brother other than a broken leg. Normally, he'd be seeing this sort of thing as a grand adventure, instead he seemed so – uncertain. Then again, her brother had never had a broken leg that lasted more than a few hours. Perhaps it was pain; that was something unfamiliar to him as... She stopped short, almost walking into a tree.

“Loki, what is it?” Thor grasped a tree and she turned to look at him. 

“I think I know where we are.” She swallowed. “And Heimdall can't find us here.” 

“What?” He frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“You're in pain, I can't use seidr.” She picked up a small rock and handed it to him then walked several yards away in the small clearing. “Throw that at me.” 

“What?” He laughed. “Loki, be serious.”

“I am. Throw it at me.” She lifted her chin. Pretend I'm...” She shook her head. “Just do it, Thor.” 

“I won't. What are you trying to prove?” He rolled the rock in his hands. “Loki, I don't want to hurt you.” 

“You won't.” She took a breath. “Hurry up and do it, before it starts raining. Close your eyes if it helps. Your aim is good enough, you won't need to see your target.”

“Loki, I won't...”

“Coward!” She screamed, deciding that provoking him would work faster than asking. “Throw the damn rock, you yellow bellied duty shirking...”

There was a sharp whirling sound as the rock left Thor's hand and it sailed perfectly harmless over her shoulder by several feet. “I... I was aiming for your head.”

“I know you were.” She tossed the rock back to him, underhand and slow, and still he could not catch it. “I've lost my seidr, and I believe you have lost your warrior abilities.” She turned towards the forest at large. “I once read about an island that people with extraordinary assets were sent to; once they arrived, they could no longer use those assets. Not completely. They were sent there to learn how to survive without that ability.”

“Where is this supposed island?” Thor looked pained. “How far from Asgard are we?”

“That's just it Thor. We haven't left Asgard at all.” She came over and pulled his arm over her shoulder. “As the Midgardians might put it, we've gone through the looking glass.” They walked for a few more yards and then came to the place Loki was expecting. “Now do you see something familiar?” 

“How is this possible?” He grabbed a tree, and it bent under his weight. 

“It's Asgard, but not Asgard.” She waved towards the empty courtyard in front of them. The stone walkways were broken and scattered, weeds encroaching upon the ruins of what they knew as a fine conservatory in their mother's gardens. The rest of the palace, indeed, what should have been the gleaming golden capitol of the golden realm was nowhere to be seen. In its place, there were mountains with jagged peaks. 

“It's shelter.” Thor nodded towards the building. “It will not collapse?”

“I do not believe so.” She took him by the arm again and they limped into the building. “That was something else I remember about the story. On the island, there was always shelter, and the shelter, no matter how run down, destroyed, or broken it was, was always safe, because it was always a place where _you_ felt safe.”

“And where else did we feel safer in our childhood than this place?” Thor chuckled as they came inside, just as the rain began to fall. Inside, despite the gaps in the walls and the ceiling, the interior was perfectly dry, if a wreck. 

“Exactly.” She helped him down next to a stone bench. “I'm going to find us some firewood. You clear us off a space for a pit.” 

“Be careful.” He called after her. 

*  
All of the conspirators, save Mina, were dead. That woman was currently locked up in the dungeon, and it was taking all of Frigga's resolve not to go and shake the answers out of the woman. The whole palace and grounds had been thoroughly searched, and the city and the rest of the realm was being picked over even now. Even though Heimdall stated that he could not see Thor and Loki, Frigga could not shake the idea her children weren't that far from her. It was highly possible that witch disguising herself as a scullery maid could hide the two of them in plain sight.

“We will find them, Frigga.” Odin stated from behind her as he came into their chambers. “If we have to tear the nine realms and beyond apart to do it, we will.”

“I just..” She came over to him. “I cannot believe that woman had us all deceived.” 

“Are you?” He stroked her hair, letting out a heavy sigh. “She will want her freedom in exchange for telling us where Thor and Loki are. Tomorrow, she will be interrogated. I had Eir and Amora bind her magic. She cannot use seidr to escape or harm herself.” 

“A small comfort.” She mumbled against his chest. “Why would they do this? We still do not know why they attempted to kill Loki in the first place. They were trying to kill all of us, but there was never any explanation.”

“I was informed that there is a faction on Vanaheim who believes that, for lack of a better term, tainted blood should not sit on the thrones of either of that realm or ours. The only one who is seen as having 'clean' blood of the four us is you.” He sighed. “Loki and I are half-jotun, no doubt we were more of a target than either you or Thor.” 

“Have the Vanir caught more conspirators, then?” She pulled away, frowning. 

“Yes. They found several working as grooms in the stable and another as a footman. Their goal had been to kill Queen Ilika and her children. Needless to say, Alfheim is not amused.” He shook his head. “They are also searching for Loki and Thor on other realms. I have asked Heimdall to search Midgard.” 

“Heimdall said he could not see them.” She turned back towards him. “What good will that do?”

“He may not see them, but he can see others and their actions – if two people from another world showed up on Midgard, someone would notice. The population of that realm is nearly seven billion.”

“Norns.” She muttered and then fell to a sit on the bed. “It has been four days, it feels like four centuries.” 

He came over and joined her. “We will see them home safe, do not fall into despair.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Tomorrow, that woman in the dungeons will start to face her first round of questioning.”

“I doubt she'll give anything up the first day.” She sighed. “I just trust Loki and Thor are together, wherever they are.” 

“I am certain they are.” He hugged her tighter. “And soon, they will be home with us.” 

**

“I have a surprise for you.” Loki told Thor as she came into the shelter, holding her hand behind her back. 

Thor grinned up at her, setting the basket of vines he had been weaving aside. “Let me guess... a new kind of fish!” They had been eating almost nothing but fish since the arrived here, with him stuck in their conservatory with his leg still bound in the remnants of his sister's cloak, food had fallen on his sister's shoulders. He'd been in charge of keeping the fire going and cooking. 

“No.” She drew her hand out, grinning. “Rabbit!” Four long legged, long eared jackrabbits were tied together with a makeshift rope. “Two for each of us.” 

He clapped appreciatively, genuinely impressed. “A proper banquet for our seventh dinner here.” He took the bundle as she handed them to him. “I do hope you like them roasted.”

“Ha!” She laughed and washed her hands in the pool they used for cleaning. “You know the answer to that.”

He grunted and pulled himself into better sitting position. “I hate not being able to help in acquiring food for us. It makes me feel rather useless.”

“You're not useless.” She wiped her hands on the skirt of her stained dress. “You keep the fire going and the baskets help in gathering.” 

“Still.” He took up Loki's knife and began to skin the rabbits deftly, glad that while he'd lost his warrior abilities, he still had his hunting ones; and that included how to clean the catch of the day. “Norns, you killed these with rocks?”

“So surprised, are you?” She came over and kissed the top of his head. “Save the pelts, we may need them.” 

“I was planning on it.” He replied. “I also see you brought back more clams.” He had already resolved that he wasn't going to complain about the food at all; from the monotony to the lack of copious amounts he was used to. Loki was doing the best she could with what she had, and him remarking about things that displeased him would do neither of them any good. 

“Well, we'll need something to break our fast on.” She sighed. “Tomorrow, if the weather permits, perhaps I can help you out to where the berry bushes are. We can get more fruit with two of us picking.”

“You should have let me do that from the beginning.” He grumbled, setting the first skinned rabbit aside, before starting on the next. “I'm not helpless.”

“I never said you were.” She answered, sitting down by the fire and arranging the spit. “How is your leg feeling?”

“Better.” Thor smiled. “I have something for you. It's over by your pallet.” He felt rather sheepish in his gift offering; he had felt rather like he had done precious little to make things any easier for either of them.

“A surprise for me as well?” She gave him a worn smile; it was clear to see that her hunt had made her more tired than she was letting on. She crouched down and picked up the clam-shell he'd worked crude teeth into. “A comb?” Her eyes lit up slightly. “Do you know how badly I've been wanting to brush my hair out?”

“If it's as much as I would like a hot bath, then yes.” He finished the rabbits and pulled himself back over to the fire. “I can handle this.” He smiled. “You take care of your vanity for a while.”

“Cheeky.” She retorted, then came over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” She went back over to her pallet, sat down and took off her boots. “I think we're going to have to wash our clothes soon.” 

“Do you even know how to wash clothes?” He set the rabbits up to roast. 

“Well, just to get the dirt out of them would be nice.” She stated, undoing the braids her hair was in. “I'll have to unbind and then rebind your leg. Although I probably should do that regardless.”

“The vines would probably work just as well as cloth.” He glanced down at the splint on his leg. “Five more weeks?”

“I believe so.” she sighed. “I'll look at it tomorrow morning, see how things are healing up. Perhaps find you a decent walking stick.”

“I would like that.” Not being confined to the shelter and having to rely on Loki for so much would be a great relief. “I should be able to hobble around from stationary object to stationary object, at the very least.” He looked over at her, and saw that her hands had stilled in her hair. “What is it?”

“It's nothing, Thor, I'm just tired.” She chuckled. “It's just strange, seeing you being the one who's sitting, not I.”

“Well, when we get back home, we shall have some stories to tell.” He saw the hint of a smile on her face. “No one will believe us.”

“That I slew rabbits with rocks or that you wove baskets with your bare hands?” She gritted her teeth as she worked her clam-comb through a tangle. 

“Either.” He turned their meal slowly. “Loki?”

“Yes?” She looked over at him, her eyes concerned. “What is it?”

“I love you.” 

In return, she smiled. “I love you too.”


	3. Autumn

“Nervous?” Loki's voice was gentle as she approached him in the antechamber and Thor turned, chuckling.

“Why should I be?” He grinned as she drew level, and he resisted the urge to pull her to him. “When have you ever known me to be nervous?”

“I can think of a few times.” She grinned and placed a soft kiss on his chin. “I know for a fact that you hate being this dressed up.” She stepped back and adjusted his cloak slightly. 

“I'm fine, Loki.” He chuckled and took hold of her hands. “You're as bad as Mother.”

“And since when is my acting like Mother considered a bad thing?” She retorted, and then took a breath. “After this afternoon, you will be the king of Asgard.” She gave him a smile. “Although we know that Father will still be here to help with certain duties.”

Thor tucked a stray curl behind her ear, smiling. “I doubt that Father could convince Mother to go anywhere in the near future even if he wished to.” He lowered one hand and set it on her rounded middle, and raised Loki's chin with the other. “What a truly lucky man I am. Today when I ascend to the throne, I do so with the perfect queen by my side, and she is already carrying my heir.” He kissed her softly. “My only lament is that we cannot leave the festivities early together, and retreat to our chambers...”

She set a finger on his lips, silencing him. “Keep talking like that Thor, and the coronation will be put off until tomorrow and the hall beyond will hear our passion and know the reason for the delay.”

He kissed her finger. “You best go, everyone will be waiting.” 

She chuckled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek again. “In a moment, there's something I wanted to tell you.” 

“Oh?” He gave her a slight leer. “Have you managed to find a way for us to sneak off after the festivities as a surprise?”

“You're horrible.” She admonished, swatting his arm. “That's not it, well, it's something because of that, actually.” 

“Meaning?” He frowned. “No riddles today, Loki, I've been on my best behavior and I've abstained from liquor since we went to bed last night, and you know how difficult that can be for me at times.” He pouted slightly, and received the exasperated look from her in return that he wanted. 

She chuckled and set a hand on the one still resting on her belly. “It's about our little prince.” She took his other hand and placed it on her other side. “I have learned that he has a sister.” 

Thor's hand trembled slightly, his mouth opening for a moment, trying to find his voice. “Twins?” 

Loki nodded and kissed his chin again, letting go of his hands. “I hope you meant what you said about wanting to see me plump and round, Eir has informed me that it's possible I may double in size before the summer is out.” 

He ran his hands over her belly, his mind racing. He had been thinking that the reason Loki was already showing as much as she was had been because she was mistaken about the length of time she had been pregnant. Now it made sense. He smiled and kissed her gently. “Hurry along, darling. I don't want you to strain yourself. It isn't good for you...or our children.” 

“I believe I am the one who is fussy, Thor, not you.” She took his hands, kissed both of them, smiling. “The next time we kiss, you will be king.” She pulled away, and headed up the stairs, heading for the throne room. 

Thor watched her go, his smile fading for a moment when she paused halfway up, her hand resting on her belly. She looked back at him, waved with her other hand and then continued onward. He waited until she was gone, then started forward himself, his smile becoming more certain when he heard the people in the assembly cheering. He already was planning on making sure Loki didn't spend any more time on her feet than she had to. 

From his vantage point at the top of the stairs at the far end, he could see her clearly, reaching the phalanx of guards that preceded the throne. He squared his shoulders, his eyes focused on his own journey, knowing that shortly, they would be standing side by side. The cacophony of cheering seemed to fade the closer Thor got to the throne, and he absently wished he and Loki could have made this journey together, they should have; she was to be queen, after all. But there was some ridiculous protocol to all of this, so here he was. 

He reached the foot of the stairs before the throne and unhooked Mjolnir from his belt and set his weapon on the floor, before removing his helm and knelt. There was a loud clang as Father stood and struck the floor with Gungnir and the entire room fell silent. He glanced over at his mother and Loki, chancing a wink and his mother shook her head in silent reprimand before turning back towards Odin. 

“Thor Odinson...” Father began speaking, but it all started get muddled together, and Thor frowned, wondering what was wrong. 

The room began to spin, faces swirling around him in such a manner that he couldn't tell one person from another. He struggled to stand, only to see the heavy columns of the great hall begin to fall, sending the crowds running. He looked towards where Loki and his mother had been standing, only moments ago – only to see a massive pillar lying where they had been. 

Thor opened his mouth to scream, but no sound issued forth. 

“WAKE UP!” A voice screamed and he jerked upright, shoving the person who had been shaking him. He shook his head to clear it, and in the faint firelight, he could see Loki rubbing her head. “You were screaming, Thor.”

He swallowed several times, blinking. “Nightmare.” 

She came back over to him, sitting by his side. “It's over now.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, stroking his hair. “You want to talk?”

He took a breath, embracing her. Perhaps it would be better if he talked, rather than keeping all of this inside of him. “I... you were dead.” He closed his eyes, trying to remember how the dream had started. “At first, it was a good... we were getting ready for the coronation.” He went slightly pink. “You were pregnant with twins.” 

Loki let out a weak chuckle. “Well, I can assure you right now that I am not pregnant. We have not lain together since the day before our betrothal was announced. I had my time a few days before the trial, as well as once since we've been here.”

He snickered. “I remember that. I recall you making off with the rabbit pelts two weeks ago. The next time I saw them, you were cleaning them.” He blanched. “I remember the day I scoffed at Sif for saying girls saw more blood than boys.” 

“Well, now you know better.” She sighed, kissing his forehead. “and I told you those pelts would be useful.” She went slightly pink. “You think you can go back to sleep?”

He frowned. “Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy, Loki.” 

She shoved him away, standing. “Fine.” She went back over to her pallet and curled up, her back to him.

Thor watched her for a few moments, then sighed. “I'm sorry.” 

“Just go to sleep.” She replied, and he could tell she repressed a sniffle. 

“Damn.” He grabbed the thick walking stick next to his own mat – both of them had been sleeping on woven piles of vines – and walked slowly over to where she was lying, lowering himself back down, wincing as his newly healed leg twitched in pain. 

“Thor...” She didn't turn to look at him. “Just let it go, all right?”

“No.” He pulled her up, holding her close. “We have been here nearly two months, and we still have not worked out how to get home, or if there is a way home.” He stroked her hair. “I am sorry I have been short with you on occasion, but it has not been easy. For either of us.” He took a breath. “Perhaps I am jealous of how well you have done, while I still find myself struggling.” 

“I haven't been all that well, Thor. I've been frustrated plenty of times.” She lifted her head. “I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of fish, of hunting, of just...” She covered her eyes. “I want to go home, I want to sleep in my own bed, I want a hot bath...” 

He pressed a kiss into her hair. “I am afraid I have not been much help around here. Being grumpy about doing such..” He paused, thinking of the right word. “I'm not used to being the domestic one, I suppose.” 

She giggled. “I don't know why I was going to need that chaperone. I believe we've done a remarkable job of behaving ourselves.” 

He laughed. “Oh, it'd be different if we were back where we belong. We wouldn't be fending for ourselves and have all that free time.”

“There is that.” She sighed, “We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is wash day.”

“Agreed.” He lowered her down on the pallet and then laid down beside her.

“What are you doing?” She turned towards him, frowning. 

“We're sleeping, love.” He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. “I see no reason why we cannot share this space.”

She yawned in response. “If you start to snore in my ear, I'm kicking you out.” 

“That's agreeable.” He closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sounds of Loki's even, soft breaths and the slight crackle of their low burning fire.

**  
Frigga needed to find something to distract her from her missing children. It wasn't that she didn't want them back right this moment, but with that woman in the dungeon refusing to say anything and all the searches coming up empty, she needed to find something to clear her mind. Odin had buried himself in work, going through proposals and petitions, often reading through the night, so that they barely had time to speak with each other. 

She looked around the conservatory as she pulled on her gardening gloves, resolved that she would fuss over her more delicate flowers for an afternoon, if it would keep her mind occupied for half-a-dozen hours. 

“Good afternoon, your majesty.” A voice said from her left and she turned. 

“Good afternoon, Sigyn.” She paused. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” The girl clasped her hands, looking rather sheepish. “I thought you might need some company.” 

She gave the girl a slight nod. “I would like that very much.” She held out a spare pair of gloves. “Come along you can help me.”

“Thank you.” She pulled them on and the two of them and fastened an apron over her skirt. “It's been a while since I've worked in a garden.”

“I just want to make sure things are growing well.” Frigga sighed. “Clear away some of the spent blooms and such.” 

Sigyn nodded and they headed off towards the far side of the room. “It's hard to believe autumn is already here.” 

“Yes, well.” Frigga shook her head to clear it, truth was, she wasn't sure what month it was. “How are you and Lady Sif?”

The girl went slightly pink. “We are well, your majesty, thank you. Although there are some who do not feel it is right for us to be so... involved. But we tell ourselves that it's jealousy, more than anything that causes people to say such hateful things.”

“Some people are cruel without thinking.” She spread a long cloth in front of a flowerbed and they both knelt. “Hate is what has caused the present situation.” 

“Against people who are not purely Æsir or Vanir?” Sigyn frowned. “You cannot judge a race. I thought that would be obvious.” She brushed her nose and then began plucking yellowed leaves off of a rosebush. “Why must people be so close minded about such things? I thought we were supposed to be better that.” 

“We are.” Frigga shook her head and started snipping over-blown roses off the bush in front of her. “I still do not understand what the purpose of the attack in the courtroom was. It wasn't to kill, we know that. But why send Loki and Thor to wherever they are?”

“I do not know, your majesty.” Sigyn tucked a curl behind her ear. “Logic is not exactly a common trait among prejudiced people. If it were, they would not think they way they do.” 

“Point.” She sighed and frowned, catching the scent of something in the air. “Do you smell that?”

Sigyn turned, sniffing. “What?” 

“It smells like woodsmoke.” Frigga rose, frowning. “It can't be from the kitchens, they're on the other side of the palace.” She headed down one of the paths, and heard the young woman come after her. “Tell me I'm not mad.” 

“You're right.” She flinched slightly. “It smells like someone is burning greenwood, though why they would do such a thing...” She came level with her as they came to the center of the room, where there were several benches. “It's strongest here, but there's no fire.”

“Something is off.” She walked around the circumference, trying to find the source of the smoke. “There's something else... I can't quite place what it is.”

Sigyn moved closer to the center of the area. “Clam bake.” She sniffed and coughed. “That's what it reminds me of. Clams wrapped in seaweed, or something like that.” 

Frigga nodded, frowning. “Odd thing to be smelling here. Even more than the smoke.” She sat down on one of the benches, tugging at her gloves. “Clams are imported from Alfheim, are they not?”

“High quality ones, yes.” She was crouching near another bench, frowning. “The ones here in Asgard are a little more...” She paused, clearly looking for the right word. “While they are meatier, they aren't exactly a delicacy the clams from off-realm are. Rather like comparing sausage to tenderloin.” She shook her head. “Seafood seems to be the one thing Asgard cannot claim to be superior in.” She shook her head. “It's a pity that there is so much hate between ourselves and Jotunheim. I hear that Svartalfheim imports incredible seafood from the jotuns.” 

“As it should be.” She muttered, “they, along with Midgard, at the center of the world tree. I have always found it odd that the Midgardians live a mere fraction of the lifespan the rest of the inhabitants of Yggdrasil do.”

“I think that's by design.” She took off her glove and began running her hand on the underside of the bench. “Besides, considering that the residents of Helheim are, in fact, not living, can you really count them?”

“Point.” She frowned at the girl. “What are you looking for?”

“I'm not certain.” Sigyn ducked her head under the bench, “but I think I found it.” She looked over at her. “Is there a rune drawn under your bench as well, your majesty?”

Frigga held her composure and crouched down to look, nearly cursing when she saw the warding mark etched with ash into the marble. “That little...” She looked over at Sigyn. “Run and get pen and parchment. “If this is part of what I think it is, we may have Thor and Loki back with us by sundown tomorrow.” 

“Yes, my queen.” She took up her skirts and raced back for the front of the conservatory.

*

Loki chewed thoughtfully on the hunk of seaweed, not certain if she liked the taste or not. It was better than she expected, but it still left much to be desired. It needed butter. Or pepper. Or to be in a soup. She swallowed and glanced over at Thor, who was making a similar face of uncertainty. The fishing today had been poor and there was almost no game about. They had picked the berry bushes clean, the clams lay steaming next to the fire and she'd argued that they needed to add something green to their diet. Seaweed seemed a better candidate than tree leaves. “It's not horrible.”

“It's not good either.” Thor sighed. “I shouldn't complain.” He gave her a smile. “And we do need to start eating some sort of vegetable. Mother would be appalled if she knew how we had been eating.”

“I think Mother would be more in dismay over the sight of us filthy than us eating naught but berries and fish.” She grinned. “She is going to have a fit when she sees us.”

“We'll be bundled off to the healing wings straight off. Then into a hot bath, and she'll fuss over us from the minute we return until the wedding.” He took one of the clams from the fire. “And even then she'll be worrying over us.” 

“I won't protest a thing.” Loki grinned. “I'll take six baths if she tells me to. I will go under the watch of a chaperone before my hair is combed out and I won't care.” She ate a little more of the seaweed, wondering what sort of sour faced woman who was already no doubt waiting to watch over her like a hawk or a cake in the oven. “Our clothes are bound for the rag bin, that's for certain.”

“You look very pretty in your rags.” He grinned as he opened the clam and fished the meat out with his fingers. “I think I've never properly respected what a fine thing a fork is.” 

“Or a table.” She snorted. 

He finished chewing before he replied. “That too.” He set the empty shell down. “We are not having clams at the wedding feast. Even if they are the ones from Alfheim.”

“Agreed.” She took a clam of her own. “Right now, I think we should just have vegetables, fruits and breads.” 

“Bread.” Thor let out a groan and grinned. “I like that idea. Bread and butter.” He chuckled. “And jam.” 

“Tea.” She sighed. “Soup.” That sounded wonderful right now. Good, thick soup – she would love to have a mug of beef broth right now, with chopped onions.

“Cake.” Thor offered, his eyes sparkling. “We'll have to have cake.” 

“Absolutely.” She leaned back against the bench. “A whole table laden with nothing but desserts.”

“If you can convince Mother to let us have it, I'll keep Volstagg away from it.” He chuckled. “What am I saying, come our wedding day, I don't think anything could make me leave your side.” 

Loki shook her head, chuckling. “Well, only if duty demands it.”

“I know that.” He took up another clam. “Where shall we go for a honeymoon?”

She grinned. “Find out where they're having a drought. We'll go and end it.” 

Thor half choked on his food, spluttering. “Loki Odindottir!” 

“Oh, like you weren't thinking of doing something similar!” She grinned. “Or we could stay home, move into a new suite and see if we can make it snow in Asgard like it never has.” 

He was still hacking, looking scandalized. “I am surprised at you.” He took a few swallows of water. “How are we to find out if it snows in the first place? I intend to keep the two of us in our bed.”

“Simple. I'll ask Sigyn to watch the weather for me.” She shrugged absently and reached for a clam, jerking back when a log rolled from the fire. “What?” She stood shakily, holding up her skirt to avoid the flames. 

“Loki?” Thor rose to his feet and came over to her. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” She kept watching the small blaze, a feeling of unease settling over her. “It just startled me, that's all.” She frowned down at the clams, shaking her head. “I'm not hungry anymore.” Her stomach rumbled in response, revealing her lie.

“You need to eat.” He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. “Keep your strength up and all.” 

“I want to go home.” She whimpered against his chest, hating the crack in her strength. “I just want to go home.”

“Ssh.” He smoothed down her hair, letting out a breath. “I wish we could go home as well.” His embrace tightened and a moment later, the ground began to shake. “What?” 

Loki looked up to see a crack starting to spread on the roof of their shelter. “Look out!” She suddenly found herself lying on the ground, the crushing weight of her brother over her. The air was alive with sound – much the same as when she and Thor came here. She squeezed her eyes shut, a vain attempt to block everything around her out – and then, something in her mind switches on, and it does work. All she is aware of is the feel and sound of her brother's breath on the side of her face and his heavy arms holding her tight as chaos rains down on them. 

She let go and let blackness take her.

*

Thor drifted back to awareness with a rumbling stomach and the smell of something incredible. He could remember the conservatory collapsing around him and Loki, but not much more than that. Before he opened his eyes, he took a mental assessment of things. He was lying on something soft, there was something soft on top of him, and his skin tingled faintly – the way it usually felt after he'd taken a hot bath after a long hunting trip. He grunted and stretched, opening his eyes to see the red throw pillow with gold tassels he remembered Loki hitting him with. 

“Good afternoon, Thor.” His father's voice cut into his thoughts and he lifted his gaze. Sitting next to the bed was Odin, his face drawn in worry, but he was smiling. “You've been asleep for nearly sixteen hours.”

He grunted and pushed himself up to a sit. “Where's Loki?”

“In her chambers, with your mother. She's been awake since midday.” He rose, went into the other room for a moment and returned with a mug. “Drink up.” 

He took the offered cup, wrapping his hands around it. “Beef broth.” He chuckled and took a sip. It tasted glorious. “Is she all right?”

“She's fine, apart from a slight fever, but that's to be expected from having her seidr blocked for so long and having it return in a rush.” He resumed his seat. “I suspect that she'll be perfectly fine come this time tomorrow.” 

He took another drink. “How long have we been missing?”

“Two and a half months.” Odin sighed. “The last of the traitors involved in the attack and the poisoning was executed this morning.” 

Thor didn't react to the cold way his father spoke. He focused on the thick broth, remembering Loki saying she wanted some. He took a breath. “Did you ever discover why the attack happened in the first place?”

“There are some people among the Æsir and Vanir who believed that those with mixed blood do not belong in the upper echelons of society. The poisoning was directed at myself and your sister, as we are both half jotun.” He sighed. “The second attack at the trial did not go as they planned.” Father let out a long sigh. “When they sent you into the pocket realm, they had been planning on both you and Loki reverting to your... ah, baser selves.” 

“They were thinking Loki would turn jotun like she did in the healing halls and I would go berzerker.” He spoke flatly, taking another drink of broth. “And I would kill her.” 

“Yes.” Odin let out a long breath. “Breaking your leg rather prevented that from happening, as pain overrode other emotions.” 

He chuckled weakly. “I never thought a broken bone could be a blessing.” He swallowed. “I did hate having to depend on my sister for so much. It felt... unfair.” 

“Your sister knows that if the situation was reversed, you would do the same.” He rose to his feet and walked towards the balcony. “I would also like to you to confirm that nothing happened between you and Loki while you were trapped.” 

Thor had to tighten his grip on his mug to keep from dropping it. “We kissed several times, slept side by side a few nights, nothing more.” He felt his cheeks flush. In truth, he'd been so worried about the two of them staying safe and not losing his mind that he hadn't even thought about sex. 

“Thank you.” Odin turned back towards him. “I suspect your mother will start discussing the wedding with your sister as soon as she's able.” 

He took a drink of broth. “Neither of us want to see another clam for at least a year.” 

Father chuckled. “So your sister told me.” He came around to the other side of the bed. “Do you want more to eat?”

“I'm fine, Father, thank you.” He indicated the mug. “Though I wouldn't object to dinner in a few hours.” His mind was already thinking of bread, hot from the ovens and butter – along with more broth. 

“Of course.” He gave him a sympathetic smile. “Eir has declared that you are not to ingest more than one pint of mead daily, after two and a half months without liquor, your system does not need that sort of shock.” 

“Understood.” He settled back against his pillows with his mug, enjoying the simpleness of being in his own bed, comfortable and clean. He made a note to never take these things for granted ever again.

*** 

Loki felt that her mother lied about the chaperone. It wasn't that she objected, it was the fact that the woman seemed to think that she needed to be followed _everywhere_ – and it was nothing short of a miracle that she could take a bath in peace. She honestly felt that it would have been better for Thor to be the one with a guard, not her. She and Thor had been trapped in a pocket dimension for two and a half months never did anything more than kiss and snuggle and now, after nearly two months of having a second shadow that dogged her footsteps on a task as simple as returning a book to the library, she was ready to scream. But her guarding wasn't nearly as bad as her commentary and ideas on things that she should be doing, practicing and even _eating._

She hadn't seen a slice of cake on her tea-tray since the day after she and Thor returned from that other-world. 

Loki drew the needle through the fine linen shift she was attaching lace to, glancing over at the disapproving woman, who was scanning a document. “I am perfectly safe here in my own chambers, you know.” 

“How many more times are we going to go through with this, your grace? It's for another week and then you will be too busy to get up to mischief.” She gave her one of the sickly sweet smiles, and then went back to reading. “Why you're doing that yourself, I do not know.” 

She tugged on the thread, her focus on her work. “Tradition.” She remarked, as it was the one answer that could bring an end to almost any conversation. Honestly, she would like to know what mischief she could have caused in the past few months, other than her and Sigyn spiking the punch at her mother's birthday celebration so everyone who drank it spoke in rhymes for the rest of the night. She made one last stitch to finish her work and then cut the thread. “There.” She stuck the needle into the cushion and shook the garment out. “That's done.” She stood and took the garment to her dressing room, setting it with the others. “I have something I need to finish weaving.”

“You know where your loom is.” The woman replied and Loki felt like slapping her. 

“Yes, I do.” She walked calmly as she could over to another part of her chamber and grabbed the door of her study, which was in front of her weaving room.

“Leave that open.” The chaperone called and she bit back the urge to curse. 

Rather than argue, she stalked through the study, grabbed the skein of wool she had left on her desk and went into the room beyond. She unraveled the yarn, working it into the great-cloth that was nearly finished on the loom. “The windows in this bloody room are three stories off the ground and it's smooth stone.” She sighed and sat down on the cushioned bench, kicking off her slippers as she did. She had no idea what Thor was doing today, as the courts went into winter recess yesterday. It was likely that he was overseeing something in regards to the wedding. 

A sharp knock echoed in her chambers and she stood and went to her study door as the chaperone opened it. “What is it?” She barked at the hapless page who stood there.

“Message for you, madam.” The boy held out a small scroll and the woman took it, reading it quickly. 

“I see.” She turned to Loki. “I must go attend to a private matter. If am not back in time to escort you to dinner, inform Anira that she must do it.” 

“I will.” She lifted her chin. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything will be fine.” the woman picked up the document she had been reading and left, shutting the door hard behind her. 

“Surprised you didn't lock me in.” She went back to her loom. “Guess that means it's a nice solitary tea time for me today.” She giggled. “Finally!” She fairly skipped back to her seat and set about to work. 

Twenty rows later, she heard the door of her chambers click open again and she paused, waiting; and then recognized the familiar sounds of tea things being set on the table, then the door opened and closed. “Pity there won't be cake.” She sighed and rose to her feet, and a moment later, walked right into someone. “What?” She looked up, stunned. “Thor!” 

“You sound so surprised.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I've been hiding in your closet since that messenger knocked on the door.” 

“How?” She shook her head. “You're not supposed to be in here!” 

“And you'll be throwing me out then?” He grinned and kissed her again, his tongue brushing against the seam of her lips. 

“If that woman comes back and finds you here...” She couldn't believe that he had risked sneaking into her chambers, but at the same time, was thrilled that he had done it.

“She's on a fool's chase, she just doesn't know it yet. I told the servants I do not want tea this afternoon, there is no reason for anyone to suspect anything.” He slid a hand down her back, coming to rest on her hip. “Would you rather I go?” 

“What if I have an unexpected guest? What if Mother comes by?” Loki wouldn't put it past her to put two and two together. 

“You know as well as I do that Mother is conducting a meeting to finalize the wedding celebrations.” Thor chuckled, and then frowned as he stepped back, holding her arms out. “You've lost weight.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I haven't regained any of the weight I lost while we were trapped, and I haven't been allowed to eat any sweets in over a month and a half.”

“Another week, love.” He pulled her into an embrace, stroking her back. “I suppose I should have noticed the change sooner, but the only time we've been allowed to be within more than ten feet of each other has been at feasts, and when that's occurred, I was too happy for the chance that I didn't see it.” He chuckled. “I will say, that stunt you and Sigyn pulled on Mother's name day had me laughing for days afterward.”

“Sif informed me that she was glad she had been warned; you would have thought Fandral and Volstagg would have known something was up if she wasn't drinking the punch.” She chuckled and then let out a sigh. “So what...” She was cut off as Thor kissed her again, one hand holding the back of her head, the other tugging at the laces on the back of her dress. She pushed at him with her arms and he withdrew, gazing down at her. “We shouldn't, Thor, what if you get me with child?”

“In a week it won't matter.” He kissed her again, then pressed his forehead against hers. “I'm sorry, I did not mean it like that. Nor do I wish to force this upon you.” 

“Thor, it's not that I don't want to do this, it's...” She shook her head and pulled away, tugging up the bodice of her loosened gown. “I've just been so worried as of late.” 

“Loki?” He touched her cheek, his voice sounded pained. “What is it?”

“I know that my natural mother died in childbirth. I've just been afraid of the same happening to me. I... I don't want to die and leave any child of ours without their mother.” She covered her face with her hand. “I know, that's cowardly of me to say such things...”

“You are no coward, Loki. Our time in that other world was proof of that, and you were brave before then.” His eyes met hers. “You were born under difficult circumstances, you know that as well. In the middle of the war against Jotunheim. There are any number of factors that could have contributed to your dam's death. Lack of a healer or midwife at your birth, lack of food, lack of safety – things that will not come to you. Our child will be born here, you will have Mother, Eir and any number of servants to aid in the delivery.”

“And things can change, Thor. You know that.” She swallowed. “How can you be so certain? What if there's another attack?”

“I cannot, my love. But we cannot also live in fear. We can only make preparations in the event that something does happen.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Have you talked to Mother about your concerns?”

“I have.” She sighed. “Her answers were much the same as yours.” She set her hands on the loom, gazing at the length of cloth that was nearly finished. “I am so conflicted, Thor. I want us to have a child, and at the same time, I am terrified that I will not be a part of that child's life.”

Thor's hands fell on her shoulders and she could feel his head resting against hers. “No harm will come to you or any child of ours, Loki, I swear it.” 

“Even the mighty Thor is subject to the Norns. You cannot control the future.” She tightened her grip on the loom, the smoothness of the wood grounding her in reality. 

“And you, fair Loki, are no different.” He let out a breath and his hands slid down her sides, coming to rest over her stomach. “We could lie with each other every night until our last and there never be fruit from our union. I could sire our first born this afternoon, or I could leave your womb as empty as it at this moment. It is the unknown that lies before us, and we cannot fear it, my love. We can only face it together.” 

She let out a half laugh. “Since when did you start to sound so wise, brother?”

He snorted and pressed his face into her hair, one hand sliding onto her back. “When you weren't looking. You, on the other hand, turned from a girl in braids and bows into a young woman without me realizing it until shortly before you came of age.”

“That's odd, I thought it was a crude remark that ended in you breaking Fandral's jaw that did it.” She quipped and a moment later, regretted it as Thor began ticking her under her ribs. “No fair!” Her hands slipped and they fell to the floor, with her doing her best to fend of his hands. 

“Sass!” Thor retorted, catching the back of her knee, then he paused, looking down at her. “Do you want to do this, Loki?” He searched her eyes, his face pensive. “Or do you wish until we are wed before we are intimate again?”

She took a breath and reluctantly pushed him away from her, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. “I promised Mother I would not. You promised Father the same. We should not break that promise.” She kissed him gently. “Don't look so sad, Thor.” 

“I am not sad, Loki.” He sighed. “I understand and you are right.” He chuckled faintly. “I dare say that many would be shocked if they knew we did not lie with one another while we were out of sight of chaperones, parents and other authority figures.” He rose to his feet and then pulled her up. “Some would not be so restrained.” He snickered. “Fandral, for instance.”

“Ha! Fandral would be too upset he had no mirror or soap.” She hugged him tightly. “We've waited this long, another eight days will seem like nothing.” 

“So you say.” He turned her around, his chin resting on her head. “What are you weaving, love?”

“A coverlet for our marriage bed.” She let out a happy sigh as Thor's hands settled on her stomach and she put hers over his. “The runes are supposed to encourage fertility.” 

“Are they?” He nuzzled her neck, chuckling. “Then I best be on my way, before I take back my words from a moment ago and see how well your spell works.” He kissed her again and pulled away. 

She turned. “Thor?”

He paused in the threshold, and she could see he was restraining himself. “Yes?”

“I may be rather... unsettled about being pregnant, but do not doubt I want to have your child.” She set a hand on her stomach, lifting her chin. “Come this time next month, I want to sit down at my loom and start to weave blankets for our first born.”

He swallowed hard. “No harm will come to you Loki. Not to you, nor any of our children. Not while I draw breath.” He turned and left, leaving her alone.


	4. Winter

Thor leaned back in his tub, rather glad for a few moments of peace and quiet before the insanity of the day began. He had gone over the incident in Loki's room several times in the past week, and then reflected on their time in the other world. All that time alone and the last thing he had thought about was the two of them being intimate. When he came back, the notion slowly came back to him and it culminated in renewed desire for his sister. But what he had thought about more in the past week was just how young the two of them were. There was only twenty years age difference between them, and quiet honestly, while he hadn't gotten rid of his desire to have a child with Loki, the fact was that it wasn't so long ago that _they_ were children. 

They also had centuries ahead of them; more than enough time to have a child, or even half a dozen, if they so desired. 

Not to mention he wasn't completely certain that Loki's fear or dying in childbirth were totally swayed; she was far too stubborn to surrender to anything as swiftly as she did. More than likely she had just wanted him out of her chambers before he was discovered and they were both in a realm of trouble.

“It's time to get out, your grace.” The voice of his valet, Rende, came from the doorway. “I have been instructed by your mother to make sure you eat something.”

Thor chuckled and rose from the bath, taking the offered towel from another servant. “That will not be the problem she most likely believes it to be.” He wrapped the cloth around his waist and headed for the door. “Although it's more that she wants me to eat before I get into my finery, so as not to spill something on it.” 

Rende's lips twitched into a smile. “I do not believe that will be an issue, your grace.” He held out a robe for him to slip into.

He shrugged into the garment and tied the sash around his middle, and moved into the chamber proper, heading for the table. “I've behaved myself these past few days, not drinking more than two pints of mead daily.” 

“I know, your grace.” The man remarked, smiling faintly. “And I dare say you have slept better because of it.” 

“I am not certain of that.” He shook his head in reply and tucked into his light luncheon, his stomach rumbling in welcome as he ate. The ceremony was two hours away, it would last another three – and five hours without eating suddenly seemed forever. He tore a roll in half, thinking absently of the ceremony that would take place in twelve hours time; both he and Loki had been rather appalled that they would have to have witnesses on their wedding night. But it was the way things were done. It wasn't as if the witnesses would be there all night; just until they had sex once and declared themselves married.

He was planning on soothing his bride once they were alone.

At least there would be curtains around the bed to hide them from view, but they would hear. He swallowed at the memory of how Loki had been in such pain on their first and only night, her face stained with tears and she had been so tight; she no doubt, was still small and the people who would sit in that room would hear her cry in pain. He would hurt his beloved and at the same time, the witnesses wouldn't know that his bride was no maiden. Thor felt it rather wrong that women were judged more harshly for having relations outside of a marriage than men. It was almost as if men were expected to sleep around while women were supposed to remain ignorant of the pleasure of the flesh until their wedding nights.

He wiped his mouth and stood, reaching under his robe to shed the towel. “How much longer until I have to be downstairs to start greeting guests?”

“An hour, your grace.” Rende replied, his tone slightly amused. “I heard Anira pass by a few moments ago, snipping at a page not to let your sister's gown drop on the floor.” 

Thor gave him a rather odd look and came over to the dressing room. “Are not all such dresses delivered in a garment bag or a box?”

“They are, your grace. But I believe your sister's maid could not be half as terrifying as Lady Sigyn.” He shrugged absently. “If I may say so.” 

He grinned as he untied his robe and slipped out of it, keeping himself still as the valet set the robe aside and then handed him his small clothes. “You can.” He quickly pulled them on, followed by his pants. “Although I believe Lady Sif is the scarier of the pair.” He wrinkled his nose at the formal tunic. “You would think I would be used to dressing up by now, for as long as I've been doing it.” 

Rende helped him into the tunic, clucking his tongue. “It is more formal than Yule Festivals in the past, your grace.” 

Thor shook his head and held up his hair so his valet could work the closures. “Quite true. With all the foreign guests, it is a good thing that not everyone's Yule festivals occur at the same time.” 

“Indeed, your grace.” He fastened a sash around his waist. “Although ours and Midgard's occasionally line up. But then I suppose that holds true for all the realms.”

“Except for Jotunheim. They do not have a Yule Festival.” He let his hair go and frowned. “At least, I don't believe they do.”

“Given that they hibernate during the coldest parts of the winter, it is unlikely. They have some sort of celebration before winter begins, and another, at the end.” He took up a brush and Thor sat down so the man could work on his hair before he was too deep into his formal attire. 

“I suppose the first one up in the house puts the kettle on.” He chuckled slightly. “The room seems rather empty, even if it's only half-packed.” 

“Indeed, your grace.” Rende replied, running the brush through his hair. “The stewards weren't quite sure what to pack up first and what to leave. I believe it may just be the lack of familiar items being gone that has you thinking so.” 

“That could be.” He closed his eyes, feeling slightly relaxed. “I have not even had time to go down to Loki and I's new chambers to inspect them since we chose where we would be.” He smiled. “I left the decorating matters to her.” 

“I am certain they will be fine.” He answered, and there was a clunk as he set the brush down. “I can report that yesterday, she and Anira spent the time between luncheon and tea supervising the moving of your sister's loom and all that goes with it.” 

Thor laughed. “She's more protective of her books than she is of her loom.”

“I believe everyone knows that, your grace.” He remarked and Thor felt a comb brush past his ear. “Apologies.”

“It's fine.” Thor opened his eyes, sighing. “All this time spent getting ready for an event that lasts half a day.” 

“It's half a day for you, sire, it's a full day for the kingdom.” He cleared his throat. “I mean...”

“I know what you meant, Rende, and it's fine. It's a polite way of putting it, actually.” He straightened his shoulders. “You make sure you enjoy yourself at the feast.”

“I will do my best, your grace.” His valet replied, sounding far more serious than Thor knew he meant.

*

The morning of the wedding dawned clear, but as the day progressed, clouds moved in, bringing the promise of snow come nightfall. The past week had been a whirlwind of finalizing activities and greeting guests who had traveled from off-realm and far reaches of Asgard for the event. Loki felt rather bad for the servants, who were doing twice the amount of work that normally accompanied Yule, and had done her best not to ask for anything special these past few days. She'd even tried to tell them they didn't need to bring her a tea tray in the mornings; she had a kettle and tea in her own room and was capable of making her own pot when she woke, but they wouldn't hear of it. 

It had been an extremely good thing that she had sent Thor out of her room when she did a week ago, she'd barely drunk half a cup of tea before the woman returned, her face full of rage and had been on the verge of demanding answers, only to find Loki sitting placidly at her table, enjoying an open-faced tomato sandwich and reading letters from well wishers. She knew the chaperone was officially gone three days ago when a large sweet bun had been sent on her tray. Of course, the woman was replaced by Sigyn, who had barely left her side since that morning.

It was only half as annoying, because at least her friend would talk to her. But it had taken her until this morning to broach the subject that she'd wanted to since she got home; how did she and Mother get her and Thor back in the first place? 

“I still cannot believe that the spell was so simple.” Loki shook her head as Anira tightened the laces of her corset. “Although I will admit, the hiding of it was brilliant. Who looks under benches for spell runes?”

“Apparently, just me.” Sigyn laughed. “Although it's not so simple, considering how long it took for anyone to notice the burnt wood smell in the conservatory.” 

“If I'd have known that was all it was going to take to alert you to where we were, I'd have found something more potent to burn.” She thought for a moment. “Like our boots.”

“Someone would still have to be in the conservatory to smell it.” Sigyn offered. “And there had been lingering smells of several kinds, many gardeners have remarked on it now, but at the time, they thought it was nothing, merely a shift in the wind, or their imaginations.” 

“Either way.” She grimaced as Anira tightened her corset strings again. “I'm not a turkey.” 

“I know, your grace.” The woman finished tying the laces. “But you know how things have to be proper.” Her smile was sympathetic then she shot a look at Sigyn. “You're next, you know.” 

Her friend spluttered. “I'm already dressed!” 

“Come now, you can't go to my wedding dressed like that.” Loki indicated her friend's morning dress. “That was suitable for brunch earlier, but not for this afternoon.” She smirked. “Be glad you haven't been sent to the bathtub twice.” 

“I still don't know why you had to take a bath in milk.” Sigyn looked up as there was a knock on the door. “Your skin is not that rough.” She shot a glance at Anira. “And don't say a word about it being tradition.” She went to answer the door.

“I wasn't going to.” She replied. “That should be the rest of the help.” 

“Help?” Sigyn frowned and was nearly bowled over by five handmaidens, twittering excitedly. “Norns.” She shut the door and went back to join her friend. 

“All right, Lady Sigyn, your turn.” Anira waved her over and Loki managed a grin before she was bustled away by three of the handmaidens. 

“What?” Her friend shrieked. “I don't...” She was cut off as remaining two maids all but carried her into the bath. “Oh, for Norns sake...” 

Loki chuckled and quickly shoved a slice of peach into her mouth before the maids could remove her repast from her reach. It was a long way to dinner. “I knew she wasn't getting out of that second bath.” 

“Indeed.” Anira replied as a shriek came from the bathing chamber. “I think someone forgot to turn on the hot water.” She went over and helped the remaining handmaidens open the heavy garment bag that her wedding dress was in. “Norns, your grace, how are you supposed to walk in this?”

“Slowly.” She quipped, chuckling. “Don't ask me why it has to be so blasted big, other than tradition.” She winced and pressed her hand against the laces of her corset. “I don't know why I had to get so trusted up when that gown could hide the curves a hippopotamus.”

“Indeed, your grace.” One of the handmaidens answered before Anira could. 

“Such a pity that I will only wear it once.” She rose to her feet and came over as they undid the closure of the gown and held the waist open she she could step into it. “What am I supposed to do with it after?” The lace and ruffled gown was lifted up over her hips and she clung to the bodice while they made adjustments. “What do you think, Anira?”

“Perhaps the skirt could be modified to a smaller size and the gown dyed.” She remarked. “The fabric that is removed could be used for another, or kept, perhaps.”

“It's something to consider.” Loki stood still as the handmaidens started working the laces closed. “Now I see why you didn't want to do my hair just yet. I have no idea how I'm supposed to sit in this thing.” 

“At least you don't have to eat in it.” Anira replied. “You'll change into a simpler gown for the feast.”

She managed a smile as another shriek came from the bathing chamber. “Oh, quit cringing, Sigyn, it's only soap and water!” She called. “Honestly.” 

“I heard that!” Sigyn yelled. “Ow!” 

“I told you not to do your hair before you came.” Loki chuckled and winced as the gown was tightened around her hips. “How much does this blasted thing weigh?”

“Seventy pounds, darling.” Mother's voice replied as Frigga came into the room. “And you look lovely.” 

“Thank you, mama.” She replied as Anira and another maid guided her over to a chair. “I feel rather silly though.”

“It's only for a few hours.” She set a box down on the table and opened it, revealing an array of mother-of-pearl combs. “Let's get you finished up.” She nodded to Anira. “Curls.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” She replied just as the door of the bathing chamber opened and Sigyn stumbled out, clutching a towel to her chest. 

“I'm done! I'm clean!” She spat and then went white at the sight of who was in the room and nearly dropped the cloth. “I beg your pardon your majesty, for appearing so...” 

Frigga held up a hand and silenced her. “Dry yourself off and get dressed, Lady Sigyn. There's still plenty of things for us to tackle before we leave for the great hall.”

*

The ceremony didn't seem as long as it should. Thor was positive that it had only lasted a handful of minutes, no more than fifteen, if that. One moment, he had been waiting at the dais, watching Loki walk into the room, attired in a white gown with a skirt with enough fabric for at least five dresses, and that was all he really noticed about said dress – he'd been too stunned and to enthralled by how absolutely beautiful she looked. He wasn't even certain how he managed to speak he was so taken away. Now, the ostentatious gown had been replaced with an equally fine gown in Loki's favorite color of green, and he felt this one suited her better. 

“I'm starving.” Loki muttered under her breath to him as the guests took their seats and the footmen and pages started to set platters of food on the tables. 

“That makes two of us.” He answered and nearly groaned in relief as salver of fruits was placed in front of them, followed by another loaded with savory pastries. “Are you feeling unwell? You look rather pale.” He waited until she had served herself before filling his own plate.

“I'm better, now that I'm out of that ceremonial gown.” She took a drink of wine. “If we have a daughter, remind me when it's time for her to marry that she doesn't have to wear such a garment.”

He grinned and nodded as he bit into one of his pastries, already knowing that both of them would forget this conversation. He set his hand down on her knee, as he always did at these feasts, giving it a quick squeeze before withdrawing. “Have you discovered anything you thought long since lost while packing?”

Loki chuckled. “Indeed I have. A few handkerchiefs, a single glove, and, I have no idea how it got there, a metal toy soldier and horse that I believe belong to you.” 

Thor's eyes widened. “I think I know exactly which one you're talking about.” He chuckled. “You swiped it from me as a spoil of war after I destroyed your block castle.” 

She grabbed her napkin and covered her mouth as she giggled. “You're right, I did. It's not my fault you never asked for a prisoner exchange.” 

“That was because you always rescued your prisoners while I was distracted with something.” He sighed. “I'm rather jealous, all I found were some missing socks and for some reason, one of your hairpins.” 

“I'm thinking I may have left that in your room six months ago.” She grinned at his expression. “Or you took it from me at some point and I never noticed.” 

The pastries and fruit were pushed aside and a salver containing a roasted Vanir pheasant was placed before them. It was easily the same size of a turkey, but its meat was far more tender, far more succulent than that bird. It was traditional for the bride and groom to share a succession of food at the wedding, and while the first dish was usually oysters or clams, they had both banned the meat from their personal wedding repast. There would be fish later, but for now... he reached over to the bird, and pulled off one of its legs and the adjoining thigh, setting the meat on Loki's plate before adding the other to his own. “My only regret is that I did not hunt this myself.” 

“I already know what a skilled hunter you are.” Loki took up her fork and knife. “But I thank you for the thought.” She glanced at him. “You've already had my cooking, even it was not at the caliber I would have liked to have given it.” 

“You did a wonderful job.” Thor turned his attention to his food for a few moments, glancing over at his bride as she sliced the meat free from the bones, eating as delicately as she could, and he found himself copying her manners, even though he would much rather use his hands than his fork and knife. He had done his best to not think about the time in the other world lately, mostly due to how useless he felt the majority of the time while they were there. He wiped his fingers on his napkin, the bird had been prepared with a honey-glaze and he was rather wishing he'd used a carving knife to get at the meat.

“Here.” Loki took his napkin from him, held her hand over it, and handed it back, the cloth now damp. “That should make it easier.” 

He smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” He looked sheepish. “I should have known that the glaze would be sticky.” He finished cleaning his hands and a page replaced his soiled, damp napkin with a clean one. “I believe the problem we currently have is that the there is much I would like to discuss, but they are subjects best kept private.” He took up his utensils again. “Norns, has making conversation always been this awkward?”

“I believe it's the fact that everyone is watching us more than they have in the past.” She kept her focus on her plate. “Then there's the matter that we're sitting at this table alone, rather than with our family and friends.” 

Thor lifted his head and looked around the feasting hall, and caught at least half a dozen people's eyes, all of whom quickly turned to their dining companion and started a conversation. The scrape and clatter of dishes, the clinks of wine goblets and the occasional thump of a tankard echoed in the din of noise, and running in an undercurrent was music from the far end of the room, where a small orchestra was playing a tune that was both familiar, yet, he could not think of it's name. He took another bite of pheasant, noting that the first platters he and Loki had been served were gone from their table and were now circulating among the unmarried attendees; he remembered that it was yet another tradition. He highly doubted that a salver and the food on it could give happiness just by coming in contact with him and his bride; but when a belief is thousands of years old, it was hard to change it.

*

Rebellion was the form of war most inhabitants of the Nine Realms expected. They were usually short lived, never lasting more than a decade – which, to everyone but Midgard, was almost negligible. An attack from the outside was almost unheard of. While the nine were connected through Yggdrasil, the rest of the universe was far flung with inhabited worlds, with different degrees of technology. Whispers of wars on the far side of the galaxy reached Asgard on occasion, the Kree's march of destruction that was brought to an end by Xandar, the Olympians seemed to always be in the middle of war or cleaning one up. 

Only two of the nine realms, Jotunheim and Svartalfheim, shared a sun with another inhabited world. Even then, they did not worry about war breaking out between them. Veloxx, Jotunheim's neighbor, was even further back in technology than Midgard, and an asteroid belt also stood between them. The distance from Quillan to Svartalfheim was closer, and maintained a treaty to keep the other from mining any moons that orbited the others' planet. 

This did not mean that the others were not prepared on the off-chance that such an attack would come. Invasion was never expected, but it was planned for. Shields could be generated to protect cities; armies were kept abreast of technology advances, and drills and mock battles were held to keep those who had dedicated their lives to the protection of their realms in readiness for a war that they all hoped would never come.

In spite of all of this, it was still somewhat of a shock to the residents of Alfheim when their skies darkened with the arrival of dark-gray disc shaped crafts. The vehicles were unfamiliar to them, and when the invasion began, it was not a matter of the light elves being ill-equipped; it was a matter of being outnumbered. 

*

Loki swallowed hard as she heard the witnesses leaving the bridal chamber, not certain if it was pain or embarrassment that was stronger. She had not expected it to hurt this time nearly as much as the first. She curled up on her side, tears slipping down her cheeks as Thor came back to the bed and sat down on the mattress, causing the bed to shift. 

“Loki?” His hand settled between her shoulders, rubbing her back gently. “I'm sorry.”

She stiffened slightly. “It couldn't be helped.” 

He sighed and curled up behind her, pulling her into his arms, his chin resting on her head. “The nerves did not make things any easier.” 

She let out a weak chuckle. “I suppose you're right.” She unclenched slowly, the sore feeling between her legs abating somewhat. “I just...” She felt Thor's hand on her hip, pulling her nightgown up towards her waist. “What are you up to?”

His hand stilled, his bare leg brushing against hers. “If you wish to do nothing more than sleep the rest of this night, Loki, I understand.”

“Did I say that?” She turned her head back towards him, managing a grin. “I merely asked what you were doing?”

He tugged upward on the hem of her gown and she obliged him by raising her arms over her head so he could remove the garment and toss it aside. “I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin.” He pressed his lips against her ear, his tongue teasing the lobe. “I want to know what every part of you tastes like.” He moved slowly down to her shoulder. “From your hairline down to your pretty little toes.” 

Loki nearly shrieked when she felt the wetness of his tongue brush her arm. “I'm certain my feet aren't all that tasty, after wearing shoes for most of the day.”

“Nonsense.” He replied, kissing his way down her arm. “After our time spent in the other-realm, I am no stranger to your smells, and I'd be one to talk if I told you that you stunk.” 

She chuckled, letting out a small exclamation as he sucked on the tips of her fingers. “You wanted to do that at dinner, didn't you?”

“Oh yes.” He laved at the ball of her thumb. “Since the third course.” He shifted from her hand over to her hip, kissing upward. “You're so skinny, Loki.” He poked at her rib with his nose. “You need to eat more.” 

She let herself stretch, putting the already kissed arm over her head. “Well, I'll see what I can do about that.” 

Thor came up to look into her eyes. “A week ago, I told you that I long for us to have a child. While my desire for that has not changed, I do not wish for us to hasten things. We should let the Fates leave it to when we become parents. We have a great many years together before us.” He kissed her gently before she could speak. “So I just want you to make sure you finish your meals, love.” 

She nipped at his lip, a small feeling of relief settling over her. “I should be fine now that I can have cake at teatime again.” 

“Why you were ever denied, I have no idea.” He kissed her cheek, his lips traveling over to her ear. “That dress you wore this afternoon could have hidden a bilge-snipe.” 

She laughed in response. “I'll take your word for it, I've never seen one.” 

“I plan on keeping it that way.” He began kissing down her arm. “Not that I doubt your courage to face one, love.” 

Loki smoothed his hair down, watching him as he nuzzled the crook of her elbow and then moved on to give her left hand the same treatment he'd given the right. “I'd like to avoid nature for a while, if we may. I think I've had enough lately for the next... decade.” 

He laughed and kissed her hip. “That's fine with me, love. You're more than welcome to take in no more nature than horseback rides in the gardens.”

She closed her eyes, her body relaxing under his lips and hands. “I think I could...” She was cut off as she felt his tongue lave her inner thigh. “What are you...” Her next words turned into a sharp gasp as his mouth settled between her legs and he worried her clit with his teeth. “Thor..” She let out a whine. “That...” 

“Delicious.” He muttered against her mound before his tongue was inside of her. 

_“Thor!”_ She cried, her body trembling as his mouth moved against her, his hands resting on her hips as his tongue explored her quim. The pain she had felt from earlier was nearly forgotten as he intensified his treatment, and when he pulled away, she whined at the loss. 

“Patience.” Her husband muttered against her leg as he kissed downward, and she let out a tiny giggle as he licked the back of her knee. “Ticklish.” 

“You knew that.” She groaned, hating his teasing. 

“I did.” He answered, sliding up to rest his forehead against hers, and she could feel his cock, hard and hot against her thigh. “I know so much about you, sweet Loki.” He kissed her gently, nudging her legs apart with his hips. “And so much I still have to learn.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing one leg up to place her foot on the bed and the other slid around his waist. “I believe we both have things to learn and teach.” 

He chuckled and pressed his lips against hers, and at the same time, shifted his hips and thrust his cock inside of her. He pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes. “No pain?”

Loki swallowed and nodded. “No pain.” It wasn't the total truth; there was a small twinge of hurt as her quim adjusted to his girth, but she knew it would soon be gone. “I love you.” 

Thor smiled, brushing her hair from her face. “I love you too.” 

*

What should have been a peaceful morning after instead became a morning of chaos. The news that Alfheim had been attacked raced through Asgard well before dawn and plans for going to the light elves' aide were well begun before lunch. Heimdall had been unable to identify where exactly the attackers had come from; the fact that they had kept their attack hidden until they were at Alfheim's door spoke volumes alone; be prepared for anything. 

Vanaheim had been informed of the attack as well and were also making plans to come to the realm's aide. Both Jotunheim and Svartalfheim, while they could not pledge an army, pledged to help in any form of supplies that they could. 

Thor tried to keep his face blank as Loki fastened the buckles on his vambraces, his focus on the very severe part in her hair. “Do not worry for me, Loki. I will be fine.” 

“I'm not worried.” Her voice sounded as blank as his face. “Not for our armies, or for you. I'm worried for the innocent lives that will be caught in the crossfires of battle.” 

“Three armies, two of them full of mages and another full of warriors – we will triumph and be home before the spring.” He tried to sound optimistic, but his voice fell flat. 

“Father is sending an envoy to Xandar for information about this army.” She set her hand against his and raised her eyes. “Don't get reckless, understood?”

“I won't.” He kissed her forehead gently. “I'll have Fandral to look after me.” 

“That isn't reassuring. Tell Volstagg I will look in on his family as often as I am able.” She answered, stepping back, smoothing his cloak over his shoulders. “And I will take care of Mother and Father.”

He set a hand on her cheek, his lips touching hers briefly. “I'll be home before you know it.” 

She held out his winged helm, and he could see the tears in the corners of her eyes. “Just don't hit yourself in the head with your own hammer, you great oaf.”

He took the helm and placed it on his head, finally managing an amused smile. “If I do, you are welcome to tease me about it when we're old and gray.”

“I intend to tease you no matter what you do when we're old and gray.” She stepped back and lifted her chin, and he could tell that she was trying to keep her emotions in check. “Thor, I...” Her voice was cut off as a horn echoed throughout Asgard. 

He kissed her forehead again. “I'll be home before the summer.” He stepped back, clipped Mjolnir to his belt and walked from the small antechamber, not looking back as he joined other warriors in the hallway as they moved in a single motion, falling into ranks almost without thinking of it. 

*

Loki pushed open the tall doors, stepping out onto a balcony that overlooked the inner gardens. The cold air didn't phase her as she rested her hands on the balustrade, and a light snow drifted down around her, the fluffy flakes catching her her hair. Her and Thor's wedding seemed like it was six years ago, not six days. It had taken the armies of Asgard a mere four days to muster and leave for Vanaheim, before departing from there for Alfheim. Nearly half of the force gone; the remaining stayed here, guarding their home and their people. Thor was gone to war and while many claimed it would be swift and the combined forces of Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfheim would have the enemy routed and gone before the spring, she knew better.

This war had the makings of one that would last for far longer than that.


	5. Eternal Spring

Spring came and seemed to never leave. The siege of Alfheim was not over swiftly as many had predicted, but had instead exploded in to a much larger war. The assailants were from a faction of planets seeking to expand their empire, and had seen the home of the light elves as a stepping stone towards the larger and more advanced planets located in that galaxy. Xandar officials had been able to identify them as the Caspen, humanoid like beings whose lifespans were roughly twice that of a Midgardian. They had managed to land a portal device on the planet and from there, they had carried out several attacks against Svartalfheim and Vanaheim, and a rather spectacular defeat on Jotunheim. The blockade around the light elves' planet kept the Bifrost from getting through.

But the fighting continued, and while Asgard had yet to be attacked, the whole realm was waiting for the battle they were certain was coming. Letters and information between the army on Alfheim and those waiting at home was kept to urgent information only; there was too great a risk of interception and there was no need to let the Caspens know more about Asgard's defenses than they already did.

Loki took little to no note of the change of flowers or seasons, she barely noticed the change in her security or the fact that she now slept with a short sword on her bedside table and a dagger under her pillow. The only reason she knew that time was moving forward at all was the swell of her belly. Right now, it was late and she laid on the bed in her and Thor's chambers; a bed they had yet to share, resting one hand on her stomach, feeling the child kick within her. 

“Darling, you should be sleeping.” Mother's voice came from the doorway. “Or is that troublemaker keeping you up again?”

She managed a small smile. “I'm hoping the babe will tire himself out soon.” She sighed as Frigga sat down on the bed. “Shouldn't you be abed as well?”

“Don't start with me.” She rubbed at her daughter's shoulders and Loki sat up so she could reach the rest of her. “I will say that you are handling the stress well.” 

“It's a facade, Mother.” She closed her eyes as the woman's hands worked on her back. “And I know that stress isn't good for the baby, and so... I do my best.” 

“It is hard to believe that it has been eight months already.” She answered. 

“Thor told me he'd be back by the summer. Summer is over.” She whispered. “How did you do this when Father left for Jotunheim?”

“I honestly do not recall.” Frigga hugged her. “Thor was just learning to walk. Perhaps him doing that was my distraction.” She went back to massaging Loki's back. “I was told you have requested for the nursery to be cleaned and prepared. Have you given any thought towards a nanny?”

“I don't suppose Nanny Winn is still taking care of children, is she?” She chuckled. “Or did Thor and I's frequent escapades chase her into retirement?”

Her mother laughed, then worked at a tough spot on Loki's back. “I believe she packed her bags and left Asgard the day you turned one hundred.” She paused. “Let's have you sit in a chair, it will be easier to get rid of all these tense muscles.” 

She nodded and rose from the bed, going over to a high back chair, sitting backwards on it. “Why don't we wear pants in public?” She leaned against the scroll work as her mother sat down on a stool behind her and began working on her back again. “These wide trousers are so comfortable.” 

“Propriety.” Mother replied, sighing. “I believe it would be scandalous if someone of your rank wore trousers in public.” She ran her hands down her daughter's back. “Have you given any thoughts about names for the baby?”

“Dagnýr.” Loki replied, moving one hand back down to her belly, where the babe's incessant kicking was slowly abating. “His name is Dagnýr.” 

“I like that.” Mother replied. “I believe this whole situation would be easier if letters could be written. At best, all we have are dispatches.” 

“I know.” Loki closed her eyes as the tension eased from her back. “Thor is going to be shocked when he returns.”

“Well, he certainly can't be surprised.” She quipped and Loki gasped.

“Mother!” She couldn't believe what the woman had just insinuated about her and Thor.

“Oh, don't be so bashful, sweetheart.” She kissed her cheek. “Time for you to get some rest.” She helped her stand and walk back to the bed. “Come along.” 

“Mama...” Loki wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman. “I'm frightened.” 

Frigga embraced her, pressing her face into her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I know you are, sweetheart. It's perfectly fine. But you must not let your fear rule you.” 

“I won't.” She whimpered against her shoulder. “I refuse to let that happen.”

**

Rain pelted against the canvas, the khaki fabric enchanted to shed the water as it came in contact with the wet, and Thor glanced absently at the lantern hung in the apex of the tent, before turning back to the maps laid out on the table in front of him. “Do we know how many of the Caspen were killed on Jotunheim?” 

General Tyr cleared his throat. “They sent four brigades, warriors, pilots and mages. It was estimated at six thousand soldiers in total. Only nine hundred returned.” He took a breath. “That is why you do not attack the realm of the Jotun in winter.” 

“It seems that no sooner does one brigade cease to exist, then two more replace it.” He stiffened as the tent flap opened and two more generals came in out of the rain. “Olskson, Jarlson.” He nodded to each of them. 

“Prince Thor, General Tyr.” General Olskson nodded at each of them. “I have spoken with King Ilngmur, he agrees that the evacuation of the southern province should take place as soon as possible.” 

“We will have to move swiftly, if we do not want to find ourselves with multiple civilian causalities.” Tyr took a breath. “If only we could safely get them off-realm in mass.”

“There is only one way that could be done and that would be to reclaim the Tesseract.” Jarlson answered. “We only know that it is somewhere on Midgard and that it was stolen from Norway roughly fifty years ago.” 

“Is it possible for the Bifrost to be used to destroy the ships forming the blockade?” Olskson looked pensive. “I know, I do not like to suggest it.”

“Prisoners are being held on those ships. We do not know which ones.” Thor rubbed his eyes. “Both warriors and civilians. They will not be attacked except as a last resort.” 

“Let us hope that it never comes to that.” Tyr scanned the map. “The Vanir and the Alfhmir will attack in various locations while we evacuate the southern population.”

Thor nodded, registering the fact that the rain had stopped. “We should break camp and leave before first light.” He looked over at General Olskson. “Does King Ilngmur know that we plan to burn the villages once they are free of people?”

“He does and he approves.” The man spread his hands on the table, pointing to a small area near the western corner. “The evacuees will be taken here. Several mages will be waiting to transport them to an undisclosed location.” He frowned. “We are not being told where that is, they feel the fewer people know, the better.” 

“Understandable.” Thor replied, his stomach turning over nervously. “I hate the lack of communication.” 

“We all do, my prince.” Tyr tapped his fingers. “If Asgard were to reclaim the Tesseract, we could move our space fleet to stand against the blockade.” 

“There are still the prisoners to consider.” Olskson put in. “But they are aware of that.” 

“What is the time difference between us and Asgard?” Thor frowned. “I can never remember.” 

“Two months here are seven months there.” He shook his head. “If we find the lack of communication frustrating, it must be twice as difficult for them.” 

“It's also an advantage.” Jarlson interjected. “They could reclaim the Tesseract and be here before this time next month.” 

“They would have to find it first.” Thor stated, folding his arms. 

“ _We_ don't know where it is. But I'm certain that _someone_ on Asgard does.” Tyr put in. “Heimdall, for example.” 

“Asgard does not need to destroy the blockade.” Olskson remarked, leaning on the table. “Just disable it.” 

“Send a coded message home.” Tyr kept his focus on the table. “Then we should all get some rest. We still have a population to evacuate.” 

Thor nodded and he and Jarlson walked out of the tent and into the damp night. They went in opposite directions. When he entered his own tent, Volstagg was sitting on his pallet, running a whetstone over his axe. “You should be sleeping.” 

“I couldn't rest.” He replied, not looking up from his work. 

He sat down on his pallet and removed his boots. “We're leaving before first light. You don't have to sleep, but you have to rest.” He settled down, his back to him as he heard him moving things and a moment later, the lantern went out. 

“You remembered the time difference, didn't you?” His friend's voice was quiet.

“I was reminded.” He sighed. “I promised Loki I would be back by the summer. Summer is long over on Asgard.” 

“Well, it is autumn here on Alfheim. Summer is two seasons away.” He sighed. “But I understand your meaning.”

“Nearly ten months have passed on Asgard.” Thor swallowed. “What is that on Vanaheim?”

“It's been seven months to the Vanir, and four for Svartalfheim.” He snorted. “As for Jotunheim, I just leave it at it's still winter.” He managed a weak chuckle. “If the Caspen attack them again, it will still be winter. It's not always winter on Jotunheim, except when it is.” 

“Well, I suppose I have plenty of time to work on my excuse and my apology.” He chuckled, saying a silent prayer to the Norns to keep Loki and the rest of his loved ones safe from harm. 

**

Normally, when a prince or princess was born on Asgard, the whole city erupted in celebration. When Dagnýr Thorson was born, however, the city remained quiet and subdued, much as it had for months. Loki, for her part, did not take offense. She fully understood that frivolity was currently frowned upon and there would be time to celebrate later. After all, she knew full well that Asgard hadn't celebrated her birth either. She shifted her hold on her month old son, kissing the top of his head. “The important thing is that the people know you exist.” She smoothed down his blond hair. 

“Good morrow, Loki.” Sigyn's voice called and she turned. 

“Good morrow.” She frowned. “How have you been?” She had not seen much of her friend since they received news six weeks ago that Sif, along with many of her patrol, had been taken prisoner by the Caspen while evacuating children from a small town in southern Alfheim. 

“Better.” Sigyn sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. “I feel I have no right to complain about missing Sif, when there are countless children missing their fathers, parents missing their sons, wives missing their husbands.” She looked sheepish.

“And you and Sif are practically wed yourselves. Your sorrow is allowed.” Loki shifted her hold on her son and came over to sit down next to her friend. “For myself, I've already decided that when the next babe is born, it will be Thor's turn to get up at all hours.”

Her friend laughed in response. “I'm certain he'll be more than willing.”

Loki chuckled and Dagnýr yawned. “And you're more than welcome to stay with me for a while, if it would help.” 

“I...” She pressed her head against Loki's shoulder. “Don't tell her how weak I was when she comes home, please.”

Loki rested her head against Sigyn's. “I cannot tell her you were weak when you have been nothing of the sort.” She held her son with one arm and embraced her friend with the other.“I suspect her anger hasn't even cooled and she's still throwing colorful insults at the guards.” 

Her friend gave off a blubbery giggle. “For all we know, she's escaped by now.”

“Quite possibly. One week here is around two days on Alfheim.” She looked down at her son. “Would you like to hold Dagnýr? I know you have not done so yet.” 

“I...” She pulled away, giving her an odd look. “Are you attempting to make me feel better?”

“I'm afraid I'm not very good at that, Sigyn. I'm trying to change the subject, which is about the best I can do at this point.” She looked back down at the babe. 

“Well, I suppose I should, since I suppose I am practically his aunt.” She held out her arms and Loki gently handed her son to her, and she chuckled. “Look at all that hair he's got.”

“Mother said with all the heartburn I had while I was carrying, it's no wonder he's got a full head of hair.” She rubbed her eyes and tucked her knees up under her chin, watching her friend as she made silly faces at the infant. “Everyone said this war would be over in a matter of weeks. Weeks is all it has been on Alfheim, but for the rest of the realms involved...” She sighed. “I know I shouldn't complain...” She hid her face. “I'm sorry.” 

Sigyn let out a breath, “It's fine, Loki, really.” Her friend nudged her with an elbow. “As much as I worry for Sif, I know I could not have kept her from going into battle anymore than I could stop the sun from rising.”

“I don't know about that – you _might_ be able to convince the whole of Asgard that the sun hasn't risen.” She chuckled and looked up, grinning. “I know Lorelei could at least do that to most of the men.” 

“That little talent of hers will only mean her ruin in the end.” She looked down at the same time Dagnýr yawned and opened his eyes, blinking at her. “Oh, hello there.” 

Loki watched as the boy's face scrunched up and she held out her hand, touching his chin. “Now now, don't be like that. This is your Auntie Sigyn.” 

He let out a whimper but did not cry, partially soothed by his mother's touch.

“Aren't you a handsome one?” She wrinkled her nose. “Tragically, you've inherited your father's big ears.” 

“Ha!” Loki laughed. “Don't listen to her, Dag, you'll grow into those ears just as your Papa did.” 

“Yes, in about seven hundred years.” Sigyn chortled as the baby let out another whimper. “He's not hungry, is he?” She held him out to her.

“No.” Loki took her child back and then set him on the bed and then sat next to him. “He wants to stretch for a while.” She undid the swaddling around him. “It's playtime.”

Sigyn came and joined her. “Who put you in a dress?” She gave Loki a mock frown. “Did your mommy put you in that?” She indicated the long butter colored tunic he was wearing, trimmed with red embroidery. “Where are your feet, young man?” She tickled the underside of his left foot as they came out from under the hem and the boy began kicking happily.

“Auntie Sigyn shouldn't say such things about the pretty tunic your grandmother made for you, Dag.” Loki answered. “Especially considering that your daddy has one just like it hanging in the closet.” 

“You're terrible.” Sigyn gave her a playful shove. 

“I try.” She replied, giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze. 

Dagnýr giggled, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

*

The first thing that tipped off Thor's berzerker rage was the smell of blood. It had never happened before, but for some reason, that coppery, salty scent wafted around him and it was like a switch had been flipped in his brain. The battlefield shifted in his view and all he could see was black, red and gold. He bellowed and thunder crashed, he let the feeling and the desire wash over him, bathing him in rain, sweat and hate. There was nothing but war, nothing but the fight – nothing but his need to kill until all his enemies lay slain at his feet. 

Mjolnir flashed in his eyes a few time and the crushing sound of hammer meeting skull soon became nothing more than a dull thud in his ears; lost in the cacophony of steel on steel, shouts and still the rage mounted.

_You wanted a war, and war is what you now have._

The voice barely registered, the calm, collected voice that always sparred with his own fury sounded like Loki. It hadn't always – once upon a time, it'd sounded like Mother, but as he'd grown older, it had shifted from her to his sister. Sometimes, he swore reason rolled it's eyes just as she did. 

_You weren't content with sparring, this war is all your fault._

“Thor!” Someone screamed near him, but he couldn't say who. He merely swung his war-hammer and shattered the skull of a Caspen warrior, the blood spattering on his face and his rage mounted again. 

_Your fault, Thor. War is always your fault._

“Thor!” Someone else cried, and he shook it off, his battle fury nowhere near sated.

_You could be home right now sated in bed with your bride, but nooo – the mighty Thor had to go and start a war._

Wait. 

He did not start this war. 

The Caspen did. They were the attackers, they were the invaders, they were here to help the light elves.

_Thor!_

Loki's voice was clear in his mind; calling through the haze, clearing his mind. 

“It's over, my friend.” Fandral was nearby and he blinked, trying focus. He could not see the slain; he could not see much of anything. He wiped his hand across his face, the thick smell of blood seeping into his brain, but no anger filled him, instead, he felt... 

“It's over for now.” He answered, letting Mjolnir fall and he collapsed on the ground, pressing his hands into the soft, broken earth as the rain began to fall in torrents. 

_What have I done?_

*

“The Midgardians are in possession of two Infinity Gems.” Heimdall set down his helm, frowning at the woefully inaccurate map of the Realm of Men laid out on the table in the Allfather's council chamber. “They are both held by the same group of people, working in different areas.”

“What is the other stone?” Odin frowned, knowing that one stone on Midgard was dangerous enough.

“The Mind Gem, your majesty.” He pointed to an area south of Sweden, halfway between the North and Adriatic seas. “It is located here, in an area commonly referred to as the Sudetenland.” He shifted his gaze over the wide ocean. “The Tesseract is here, in a place called New Mexico.” 

“We should retrieve them both.” He spread his hands, staring down at the map, lamenting the fact that he'd not kept better track of the gems. “I will arrange for the Mind Gem to be buried somewhere other than Asgard later.” He glanced up. “How long has that gem been there?”

“Its arrival was dismissed as a meteorite roughly eleven years ago.” Heimdall scanned the map again. “Security is more lax around it than the Tesseract. It should take no more than ten people to retrieve it, and twenty for the Tesseract.” 

“There's something more.” Odin lifted his chin. “What is it?”

Heimdall stood up straighter. “The group with the Mind Gem have used it in an attempt to unlock latent abilities within the brain of mankind. There are only two who have survived so far. Orphaned twin children.” 

The Allfather straightened, his expression unreadable. “Then they should be brought back to Asgard. It cannot be safe for them on Midgard.” 

“Agreed, your majesty.” He replied. “There is a nine hour time difference between the two locations. I suggest they be approached simultaneously, to keep difficulties to a minimum.”

Odin nodded. “How old are the children, Heimdall, do you know?”

“I am not entirely certain. No older than thirteen.” The guardian picked up his helm. “Your orders, your majesty?”

“Return to the observatory.” He scanned the map again. “Watch the weather. We may not know much of the land we are venturing to, but we can used the weather to our advantage.”He waved his hand in dismissal.

Heimdall bowed. “Yes, your majesty.” He turned and left the Allfather alone.

*

Thor gritted his teeth and kept his focus on the tent above him, trying to think of anything other than the fact that his leg was being sewn back together. He had forgone treatment until more of the warriors had been treated, claiming that his wound was nothing. By the time it was his turn, the healing stones were depleted and there was precious little anesthesia either; and he had also turned down that for those who needed it more than he. He tightened his grip on the table, willing himself to relax.

“It won't be too much longer, your grace.” The healer on his left said, wiping his forehead with a cloth. “Few more minutes.” 

“I'm fine.” He seethed. “Have there been any messages, what are the reports?”

“Don't you worry about that.” The healer admonished. “There will be time enough for that when you're don here.” 

He hit his head back against the table, groaning as he felt the tiny tug on his skin as it was sewn. The explosion had torn through the ranks and he knew he was fortunate just to have a long gash that ran from calf to hip. He closed his eyes, willing himself to think of something pleasant, but he would be on the edge of falling into peace when a new stab of pain would pull him from his thoughts. The attack had come thankfully, after they had moved the majority of the civilians from their town to a more secure location.

It was on around the eleventh stitch that Thor realized he couldn't feel his foot in his boot. If he was even wearing boots, that was. Instead of trying to move that foot, he wriggled the toes of the other, then felt something squeeze his ankle.

“Please, lie still my prince.” A healer somewhere near his shoulder spoke.

“I cannot feel my left foot.” He answered, opening his eyes. “I still have a left foot, do I not?”

“Yes, your grace.” The healer was looking down into his face, and he could see the worn look on her face. “You still have both feet.” 

He swallowed. “I just find it – disconcerting that I cannot feel both of them.” 

“It's just temporary, your grace.” The healer sewing up his leg put in. “It could that your brain has chosen to block out all the pain from that leg.” 

“That...” He paused. “I believe you could be correct. You are still stitching, yes?”

“Yes, your grace. It should only take twenty more. I am sorry, I fear you will have a scar.” Her voice reminded him of his mother; no-nonsense and forthright.

“I do not mind.” He let his eyes close again, deciding that lack of feeling in his leg might just be a blessing in disguise. Exhaustion from battle and worry had finally caught up with him and he gave himself over to sleep; he would awaken to find his leg bandaged and there would be news from Asgard. Thor absently wondered what Loki had been doing for the past – what was it, how long had he been gone from home? A year? Nearly that?

When all of this was over, they would spend a month in their chambers leaving only to eat dinner – once or twice a week. 

*

What had happened? Wanda Maximoff tried to piece together what she remembered before she opened her eyes. She could remember the sound of explosions, people shouting and then gunfire. That had been followed by Peitro pulling her out of her – cell. They were cells and why didn't her brother realize that? Then blackness. 

She rolled over, frowning at the comfortableness of her cot. No. This was not her cot. She stretched her arms out, finding that she could not touch the sides, one of her hands should have met the wall and the other should be hanging off into the air. Swallowing, she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a tapestry full of birds with colorful plumage; they were like nothing she had ever seen. “What?”

Wanda sat up, scanning the room she was in, certain she was dreaming. She was in a small alcove, with a dresser on her left, a wardrobe on her right and directly in front of her were two more tapestries, forming some sort of door. “This is not right.” 

She got down from the bed and parted the heavy material, and found an even larger room that she could tell was rather like a nursery. “Peitro?” she called, swallowing. “Are you here?” She stepped out into the sunny chamber, turning in small circles. There was a bank of tall windows, the walls were the color of honey and the floor was some sort of stone, with small rugs scattered throughout. “Peitro?” She said again and she heard a noise to her left and out of another set of tapestries stumbled her brother, looking alarmed. 

“Wanda!” He caught sight of her and a second later, was by her side, hugging her. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine now.” She embraced him tightly. “Where are we?”

“I do not...” He stopped speaking as a door opened and they both turned to see a young woman with black hair enter the room. She looked to be around nineteen or twenty. “Who are you?” 

“Good morning.” She replied, coming over to them, her expression, while she was smiling, Wanda could tell that she was worn; she hadn't gotten enough sleep, wherever it was that she had slept. “Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?”

“Who are you?” Peitro demanded, and Wanda resisted the urge to step on his foot. 

“I am Loki.” She looked from one to the other. “I will apologize for your rather... rough way of arrival.” She rolled her eyes. “May I be the first to welcome you to Asgard.”

“Where is Asgard?” Wanda interjected, not understanding much of what the girl was telling them. “Russia?”

“No. You're not on Midgard...” She paused. “Ah, Earth any more.” 

“You expect us to believe we are on another planet?” Peitro snapped. 

She gave the pair of them an unreadable look. “Of course not. You can believe it later. I came here to ask if you want something to eat, and if there is anything that you do not care for, or are allergic to.” 

“We are not hungry.” Her brother retorted, but at the same time, Wanda's stomach gurgled, betraying the truth. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Wanda interjected. 

“You don't.” Loki stepped closer to them and clasped her hands in front of her, then glanced around the room as a whole. “But this is a little nicer than a nine by nine cell, is it not?”

In response, she balled up her fist, still not certain how she was able to do it in the first place, and hurled the red – whatever it was – straight at the young woman, and her hand fell as Loki's own hand had come up and was blocking the red, leaving it hovering in mid-air, revolving slowly. 

“That's quite impressive.” She was smiling now; a kind; gentle smile. She shot a look at Peitro. “Can you do this as well?” She lowered her hand and the red glowing energy faded, and Wanda hugged herself, wanting to know how Loki had done that. Maybe Loki could teach her. 

“No.” He lifted his chin, his face full of challenge. “I can run faster than anything.” He paused. “Did you mention breakfast?”

Wanda snickered. “Thinking with his stomach again.” 

Loki folded her arms, amused as she walked over towards a mantle that she hadn't noticed earlier. “I hate to tell you this, but they never grow out of that.”She pushed something, smiling. “They just get better at hiding it.” 

*  
The arrival of the Asgardian fleet brought a swift end to the blockade, but not the war. While prisoners were rescued and the Caspen fleet mostly disabled, they still retained a strong foothold on Alfheim; they were still using the portal device, but now, instead of moving from realm to realm, they used to to strike areas of Alfheim and moving the device itself, leaving it impossible to pinpoint and destroy at any given time. Using the Bifrost as a weapon was out of the question; the war went from one of saving who and what you could, to taking back what had been lost, and trying to prepare and answer the next battle.

However, the end of the blockade also brought an end to the lack of communication between the warriors and their homes. 

Thor resolutely tried to protest that he did not need to go home to recover from his leg injury, that it was still just a long cut – but the healers were adamant; he must return home to heal completely, the two months on Asgard would be little more than four days on Alfheim. He wasn't entirely fooled at the healers' claims that he needed to 'recover' on Asgard, what they meant was he needed to go home, get Loki pregnant and come back, knowing that there would be an heir to the throne should something happen to him. 

“I do not like being back.” Sif muttered next to him as they were loaded onto a cart to take them from the observatory to the barracks. “I have been out of the fighting long enough.” 

“Out of battle and out of shape.” He remarked. “You need to get your strength back.” 

She glowered at him. “I'm _fine._ ” 

He gave her a look; Sif had lost at least twenty pounds of muscle while she was prisoner and he doubted if she had the strength to swing her glaive for five minutes without collapsing. “And I have a mere scratch on my leg.” 

She looked down at his bandaged wrapped calf, wrinkling her nose. “I was told that they had to reattach your foot.” 

“Nonsense.” Thor straightened his shoulder. “They just had to reconnect the tendons between my tibia and patella.” 

“Norns, no wonder we're not walking.” She muttered. “Sigyn is going to be revolting when she sees me.” 

He snickered. “Not in public, she won't.” 

“How long have we been gone from Asgard again?” She frowned. “What is that?” 

“What is what?” Thor asked and then a young boy, perhaps twelve, was hanging off the top of the cart, looking in at them all. “Who are you?”

“Eh...” He scanned the group, he seemed to be counting them and then he swung back onto the path and vanished a moment later. He hadn't used magic, the boy was _running._

“I don't know what or who that was.” He swallowed, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. “It's been fourteen months since we left Asgard.” He shook his head. “It does not seem like it should be so long.” 

“I know. It's been a mere five months for us.” Sif sighed and the cart came to a halt with a lurch. “Here we are.” 

The courtyard was full of people; parents, lovers, children. There had been four other carts ahead of theirs loaded with more injured warriors, and it seemed as if the crowd refused to disperse until everyone was back here and accounted for. A moment later, the flaps of the wagon were thrown back and there was a flurry of activity as the occupants were either helped down against their will, or were in a condition where they could do nothing but accept the help. Thor made sure he was the last one down, wincing at the pain that shot up his leg as he came to the ground, standing upright. With the crush of the crowd, and the noise, he had difficulty finding a face he was looking for. 

“You are Thor?” A voice said from his elbow and he looked down into the face of a girl with brown hair and rather curious expression. Her accent was unfamiliar; her Allspeak was slightly broken. 

“Yes, I am.” He was unnerved by her familiarity. “And you are?”

“Wanda.” She glanced over her shoulder and Thor looked in the same direction, and there was the boy from earlier, standing on the stairs that led into the palace proper. Next to him was someone he did recognize: Loki. “Come!” She tugged his hand and led him through the crowd, and he found he was rather glad for her presence. “Warriors came to our prison and brought us here. Peitro and I live here now.” She giggled. “I now have big sister. Big sister says you are my big brother. Now I have two of those.” 

“I beg your pardon?” What was this girl talking about?

“Is long story.” She looked up at him and smiled again; she was rather sweet looking. “Big sister says it is for dinner.” 

“Thor!” Loki broke from where she was and met them at the top of the stairs, hugging him tightly. “I've missed you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. “I have missed you as well. More than I can possibly say.” He sighed. “Sorry I am late.” 

“It's not summer yet.” She mumbled against his neck. “But a great many things have happened since you were gone.” 

He pulled away, reluctantly, noticing that the two youths were gone. “What is with the twins?”

“Midgard had two infinity stones. They were using the Mind Gem to experiment on children. Wanda and Peitro are the survivors.” She swallowed. “So now they live here. They're still a little... nervous.” 

“And they just accepted living here? So quickly? Where are their parents?” They started into the palace, wrapping an arm around her waist. She was not as thin as he remembered. 

“Dead. Killed in some sort of terrorist attack. They don't talk about it, we don't press the issue.” She let out a sigh. “You need a bath.” 

“Perhaps you'd like to give me one?” He grinned down at her and realized he wasn't imagining things; Loki seemed to have filled out while he was gone. 

“We'll see.” They came to a stop. “Thor, I know why they sent you back, and it wasn't because of your knee.” 

He sighed. “I must admit that I find it...”

“It won't be necessary.” She lifted her face, looking up into his. “You are here to recover.” She smiled. “The other reason you were sent... well...” 

“Loki, you know how I hate your mind games.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I just find it wrong, somehow, to get you with child on purpose and then leave.”

“That's what I'm trying to tell you. You don't have to get me with child at all. I've already had a child.” She went pink and covered her face. “That came out very differently than I intended.” 

Thor gaped at her, his heart somewhere in his throat and his stomach somewhere near his feet. “What?” 

“You got me with child on our wedding night.” She took his hands and squeezed them. “We have a son. Dagnýr.” 

“Loki.” He pulled one hand from hers and lifted her chin. “I...” He kissed her forehead. “I am sorry I was not here.” 

“I understand, Thor. I may not have liked it, but I understand.” She turned and a moment later, the boy – Peitro, appeared, holding a small infant. “Please tell me you checked with Nanny to see if he'd just eaten.” 

“Of course I did.” He looked offended. “I know what happens if I run with Dag after he's just eaten.” 

“What's that?” Thor interjected.

“I have to clean up the mess. The _entire_ mess.” He handed the babe to Loki. “Now I am off to tell Auntie that big brother is home.” He took off, leaving Thor rather bewildered.

“That's only happened once, don't worry.” Loki adjusted her hold on the child. “Now, I believe I need to make an introduction.” 

He swallowed as the blond boy lifted his head from his his mother's shoulders, watching him uncertainly with big green eyes, his fist shoved into his mouth, looking on the verge of tears. “Hello...Dag.” He used the name Peitro had; and the fist came down. 

“Buh!” The boy pointed at him and then looked at his mother. “Buh?” 

“No, not Buh.” She chuckled and handed the child to Thor. “Dada. Remember?” 

“Dada?” He frowned up at Thor, his small hand touching his father's beard stubble, and he wrinkled his nose. “Dada.”

“That's right.” Thor pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. “I'm Dada.” He pulled Loki under his other arm, giving her a kiss as well. “Mama.” 

The war might not be over, there might be other problems in Asgard was not yet aware of, but for right now, in this moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
